Le Roi Sous La Montagne
by Sanashiya
Summary: Thorin, prince du royaume d'Erebor, fatigué de la politique, décide un jour de tout plaquer pour devenir guide de montagne et faire des randonnées avec des touristes dans les forêts des Monts Brumeux. Mais être guide nécessite un certain sens de l'orientation, et Thorin en manque cruellement... Bilbo, son touriste du jour, va l'apprendre à ses dépens. [Modern Middle Earth, TxB]
1. Que La Montagne Est Belle

Salut tout le monde !

Sur AO3, une chère lectrice, Yaoilover_89, m'a donné le prompt suivant : _"Thorin est un guide touristique dans les montagnes et Bilbo fait partie des touristes. Durant la visite guidée, Thorin et Bilbo sont séparés du reste du groupe et doivent retrouver leur chemin."_

Et donc me voilà avec un petit (scratch that, un long) OS Bagginshield sur le sujet.

 **Note sur les noms** : écrire en français sur le Hobbit, c'est pas marrant parce que les noms et tout changent. Donc :  
\- les noms propres comme "Rivendell" restent les mêmes qu'en anglais.  
\- Ceux des personnages aussi bien sûr (Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield... sauf Gandalf qui sera Gandalf Le Gris...).  
\- Les noms comme "Misty Mountains" et "Middle-Earth" deviendront "Monts Brumeux" et "Terre du Milieu" etc parce que comme ça fait plus "expression anglaise" que "nom propre" véritablement... (Sauf Bag-End/Cul-de-Sac que je préfère laisse en anglais parce que voilà.)  
\- Erebor est une fille donc c'est un "elle" (parce que c'est une fille qui roxx).  
\- Les Nains ont des "Ones" et j'ai choisi d'utiliser le terme "élus", même si c'est pas fantastique comme terme...  
\- Timeline, what timeline ? J'ai un peu trifouillé avec les âges et les dates et les faits (notamment là où Thorin est un peu plus jeune dans cette histoire que dans le livre où c'est, disons-le clairement, un vieux barbon à la barbe toute blanche. Donc, film!Thorin plutôt que livre!Thorin).

Bref, en gros je trifouille un peu à ma sauce. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même !

Tags : Modern Middle-Earth, Univers Alternatif  
Pairings : Thorin x Bilbo, Dis x canonical husband, Frerin x OC  
Persos : Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, Balin, Thrain, Frerin, Dis, OC

Désolée si je vous ai mis la chanson en tête (gnihihi) et bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Thorin Durin détestait beaucoup de choses dans la vie – la pollution, les moustiques (ces sales bêtes méritaient la mort) et le lait, qui avait inventé cette horreur ? – mais il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que le fait de s'appeler Thorin Durin.

Tout le monde connaissait le nom Durin (à moins d'habiter dans une grotte, ou dans la république totalitaire du Mordor). Depuis des décennies, la famille royale d'Erebor, le plus grand royaume Nain de la Terre du Milieu, était constamment sous le feu des projecteurs, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Thorin (une autre chose qu'il détestait : les caméras). Il fallait dire qu'entre son grand-père Thrór, assassiné spectaculairement pendant un discours retransmis en direct partout dans le monde, son père Thráin, qui n'avait plus toute sa tête depuis bien longtemps mais dont la folie semblait toujours s'intensifier lorsqu'il y avait un public pour l'entendre débiter des insanités, son frère Frerin, qui avait un faible pour la cocaïne et les jolies filles sans trop de vêtements, et sa sœur Dís, dont l'entreprise Erebor & Co exerçait une hégémonie presque entière sur les ressources mondiales de pétrole et de diamant, les journalistes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Il détestait tout ça. Il détestait se réveiller à six heures du matin au son de l'alarme stridente et être obligé de se lever tout de suite au lieu de profiter encore un peu de ses draps tout chauds et de son énorme oreiller. Il détestait être obligé d'entendre le rapport d'informations journalier de Balin, le Premier Ministre, pendant qu'il mangeait son petit-déjeuner. Il détestait devoir passer sa matinée à éplucher des dossiers, devoir partager ses repas de midi avec des dignitaires étrangers, devoir consacrer ses après-midis à passer des coups de téléphone, et ses soirées à réfléchir sur ce qui pouvait être amélioré dans son royaume. Il détestait être obligé de faire officieusement le travail que son père n'était plus en état d'effectuer – après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à naître dans cette famille. Il n'avait pas demandé à être prince. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'Erebor soit une monarchie ? Les Elfes de Rivendell avaient une république et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Thorin aurait donné sa charge à n'importe quel péquenaud qui l'aurait désirée.

Il avait tenu pendant exactement neuf ans, trois mois et huit jours. Un matin, il s'était réveillé sur le coup de quatre heures après un cauchemar terrible qui l'avait laissé pantelant, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il finirait probablement par se suicider si toutes ses années devaient continuer sur ce schéma. Il s'était levé, il avait laissé un papier sur son bureau _("Je démissionne. Frerin prendra ma place.")_ et, comme un adolescent fugueur, il s'était éclipsé du palais souterrain d'Erebor, et il avait disparu dans la nature.

Littéralement. Dans la nature. Dans les montagnes, plus précisément. Pas la sienne, la Montagne Solitaire, qui abritait le Palais d'Erebor, non – il avait besoin de distance et de tranquillité. Il s'était retrouvé sur le versant ouest des Mont Brumeux, du côté de Rivendell, là où on ne le reconnaîtrait peut-être pas. Thorin était de très loin le moins médiatisé de toute sa famille ; il évitait les caméras comme la peste, et passait la plupart de ses journées dans son bureau à régler les affaires du pays – lorsqu'il disparut, presque personne ne s'en rendit compte (ou du moins, les médias ne s'en rendirent pas compte ; et si les médias l'ignoraient, le reste du royaume l'ignorait aussi).

Balin, évidemment, s'en rendit compte, lui – mais un coup de téléphone avait suffi pour faire comprendre au vieux Premier Ministre (que Thorin considérait un peu comme son oncle) qu'il avait _réellement_ besoin de ces vacances et qu'il reviendrait quand il se sentirait un peu moins oppressé par la charge royale.

Il allait sans dire qu'il avait dit ça juste pour que Balin lui lâche les baskets, et qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de revenir de sitôt. Balin, de son côté, avait accepté d'enrôler Frerin pour faire le travail à sa place – tout était réglé. Thorin avait jeté sans remords son téléphone au fond d'une poubelle, et il s'était lavé les mains du reste.

Et voilà comment, presque un an plus tard, après avoir voyagé de ci de là en gagnant sa croûte comme il pouvait (il n'avait pas pris ses cartes bancaires, afin d'éviter que Balin ne retrouve sa trace), il se retrouvait à travailler pour vivre, comme le plus anonyme de ses sujets. Guide de montagne. Thorin était _né_ dans la montagne (bon, d'accord, _sous_ la montagne… mais c'était pareil!), il savait skier encore mieux qu'il ne savait marcher, il connaissait le caractère changeant du climat, les précautions à prendre quand on partait en randonnée, les dangers à éviter, les gestes qui sauvaient en cas de pépin – et il avait de bons réflexes, un instinct redoutable et une capacité de décision à applaudir.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il ne possédait pas. Le sens de l'orientation.

Son patron Lewellan, l'Elfe qui était responsable de l'Office des Guides de Montagne de Rivendell, lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait embauché, deux mois plus tôt, que ce ne serait pas vraiment un problème, puisqu'il commencerait par être guide stagiaire. Durant les six premiers mois, il serait accompagné d'un guide plus expérimenté afin de lui faire apprendre le métier – _c'est comme ça que ça rentre !_ avait-il dit.

Thorin avait un peu grincé des dents à l'idée de passer du statut non-officiel de Roi d'Erebor à celui de bleusaille inexpérimentée, mais c'était lui qui l'avait voulu, et il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre maintenant d'avoir la liberté qu'il avait toujours désirée.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il adorait son boulot de guide de montagne. Certes, il fallait faire avec les touristes, et il était absolument incapable de repérer son chemin si sa collègue elfe Ethíl n'était pas là, mais c'était calme, reposant, il avait tout le luxe d'écouter le chant de la nature, de regarder le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête, et arpenter les chemins caillouteux ou s'enfoncer dans la neige immaculée lui procurait un calme et une paix intérieure inégalables. Il ne lui avait pas fallu une semaine pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus être ailleurs. Il se voyait déjà continuer pendant des années, à guider les touristes sur les petits chemins tordus, à leur apprendre à différencier les plantes comestibles et toxiques, à leur faire éviter les crevasses cachées.

Il y avait juste une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue : c'était l'arrivée de Bilbo Baggins.

.oOo.

La plupart du temps, les touristes de Thorin étaient des Hommes. Parfois des Nains, qui venaient des Montagnes Bleues ou de la cité de Khazad-Dûm ; rarement des Elfes, qui n'avaient pas besoin de guide pour se reconnaître dans une forêt ou dans une montagne ; et encore plus rarement des Hobbits. C'était une race que Thorin connaissait très peu, car ils étaient réputés détester sortir de chez eux.

Ce fut probablement pourquoi, lorsque Bilbo Baggins apparut dans le rang de ses touristes ce matin-là, Thorin sentit son regard irrésistiblement attiré par le Hobbit. Il en avait parfois vu à la télé (tout le monde connaissait Brandobras Took, le sniper de légende, le mercenaire qui avait tué Golfimbul, le roi des Gobelins, quelques décennies auparavant), mais il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai.

C'était une étrange créature, jugea aussitôt Thorin. Il avait des oreilles pointues comme celles d'un Elfe, mais la forme était différente. Il n'avait pas de chaussures malgré les nombreux cailloux pointus qui jonchaient la route, et ses pieds étaient grands et très poilus sur le dessus – probablement une caractéristique de son peuple. Ses yeux étaient pleins de curiosité, mais il avait l'air de craindre le moindre coup de vent. Il avait un petit ventre rebondi sous sa veste brodée jaune poussin, et somme toute, il n'avait absolument pas l'air préparé à une randonnée en montagne ; il avait juste avec lui un bâton de marche, et un petit sac à dos qui n'avait pas l'air de contenir grand-chose.

Il se retourna pour dire un mot à son voisin, et ce fut à ce moment que Thorin réalisa qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Un homme très grand se tenait à ses côtés, si grand qu'il faisait au moins le double de la taille du Hobbit, qui était obligé de lever le nez pour lui parler – il était tout vêtu de gris, et regardait son petit compagnon avec une expression pleine de sympathie, qui mit Thorin de mauvaise humeur. (Il n'aimait pas les gens trop grands. Ils étaient toujours arrogants.)

\- Gandalf, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire cette randonnée ?

Thorin, qui écoutait discrètement depuis là où il se tenait, retint un reniflement de dérision. C'était bien la peine de se lever si tôt et de venir jusqu'à l'Office des Guides si c'était pour abandonner avant même le départ.

\- Mon cher Bilbo, répondit le grand homme, vous avez besoin de prendre l'air, et cette balade va vous faire un bien fou, je vous le garantis. Et puis, ce serait dommage de s'être levé si tôt et d'être venu jusqu'ici si c'était pour abandonner avant même le départ.

Saisi, Thorin leva les yeux vers le dénommé Gandalf – il avait lu dans ses pensées ? – mais l'homme ne lui accorda pas une once d'attention, son regard paternel toujours posé sur Bilbo, accompagné d'un sourire. Le Hobbit haussa les épaules, vaincu, et réajusta les lanières de son sac à dos.

\- Si vous le dites. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de vos ruses. Vous savez que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Mon dieu, Bilbo, répondit l'homme en riant, quel piège voulez-vous que je vous tende dans une randonnée en montagne ?

\- Oh, je vous connais. Je me méfie.

L'air réjoui de l'homme ne fut pas perdu pour Thorin, pas plus que le rapide regard espiègle et le clin d'œil que le touriste lança dans sa direction. Un peu surpris, Thorin se retourna pour voir s'il ne s'adressait pas à un autre destinataire, mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui ; lorsqu'il regarda l'homme à nouveau, celui-ci était en train de sourire innocemment à son compagnon.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. L'homme était suspicieux, et il n'aimait pas trop ça – mais il ne pouvait décemment pas empêcher un touriste de faire une randonnée, après tout, pas vrai ? Il haussa les épaules mentalement, juste au moment où sa collègue Ethíl claquait dans ses mains pour rassembler les touristes éparpillés.

\- Bonjour à tous, déclara-t-elle comme elle faisait à chaque fois (c'était elle qui s'occupait du social, et Thorin lui en était très reconnaissant). Je m'appelle Ethíl Luinnen, et voici mon collègue Thorin Oakenshield.

Oui – comme s'il allait devenir guide de montagne sous son vrai nom. C'était le plus sûr moyen d'attirer l'attention des médias. Pour pallier au désagrément et garder son anonymat, il avait choisi un pseudonyme, et Oakenshield avait une consonance assez particulière pour éloigner les soupçons, si sa longue barbe dorénavant taillée court et ses longs cheveux attachés en une grosse tresse dans son dos n'y réussissaient pas. Quant à Thorin, il n'avait pas été le premier à porter ce prénom et il ne serait pas le dernier – et si ses homonymes, jusque là, avaient tous appartenu de près ou de loin à une famille royale, eh bien, rares étaient ceux qui le savaient, en dehors des Nains.

\- Nous sommes vos guides pour la journée, continua Ethíl, et nous vous accompagnerons tout au long de cette randonnée. Surtout, suivez bien nos instructions, et ne vous aventurez pas en dehors des sentiers balisés. La forêt et la montagne recèlent beaucoup de dangers qu'on ne repère pas toujours facilement ; c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Pendant le discours, Thorin gardait les yeux posés sur le Hobbit – Bilbo, s'il en croyait ce qu'avait dit son grand compagnon. Il avait une main serrée autour de son bâton de marche, et l'autre triturait inlassablement le col de sa veste ; les orteils de ses pieds nus gigotaient nerveusement, et il jetait de temps en temps un regard à son ami, qui fixait Ethíl avec un sourire paisible. Puis les yeux de Bilbo rencontrèrent les siens, si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de détourner le regard en premier – et peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon, à en juger par le drôle de nœud qui naquit dans son estomac.

Il ne savait pas si tous les Hobbits étaient pareils, mais celui-ci était… mignon.

Ethíl termina finalement son discours, et sans un sourire (ceux-ci, très rares, étaient presque exclusivement réservés aux moments où elle posait les yeux sur les pics enneigés des Monts Brumeux – et c'était loin d'être systématique. Thorin n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'elle était aimable comme une porte de prison, car à sa façon, elle se montrait attentionnée, mais même lui souriait plus souvent qu'elle, et ça, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose), elle fit un geste pour indiquer au reste du groupe de la suivre, tandis que Thorin fermait la marche.

Ils étaient peu nombreux, aujourd'hui. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent en groupes de dix ou de quinze, mais là, en dehors de Bilbo le Hobbit et de son compagnon vêtu de gris, leur groupe comptait deux Hommes et un Elfe, et ça s'arrêtait là. C'était suffisamment peu pour que Thorin se retrouve obligé de lier conversation avec eux, l'aspect du job qu'il aimait le moins – et lorsque l'homme en gris ralentit pour arriver à sa hauteur, Thorin fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Je m'appelle Gandalf, se présenta l'homme. Et vous êtes Thorin… Oakenshield, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'aimait pas la petite hésitation dans la phrase – pas plus que le ton employé, typique de celui qui en savait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait en dire. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Erebor, qu'il s'agisse d'un simple coup de chance ou d'un vrai miracle, Thorin n'avait encore jamais été reconnu. On lui avait parfois dit qu'il ressemblait vaguement au prince héritier d'Erebor, mais personne n'avait jamais poussé la comparaison plus loin. Il faut dire qu'en dehors du fait que sa disparition n'avait pas vraiment fait couler d'encre, personne ne se serait attendu à trouver le prince d'un des plus grands royaumes de la Terre du Milieu transformé en guide de montagne.

\- C'est ça, répondit Thorin, méfiant.

\- Hum, répondit Gandalf, toujours souriant. C'est un patronyme particulier.

\- C'est un compliment ou un insulte ? demanda Thorin avec prudence.

\- Oh, juste une constatation.

L'homme – Gandalf – avait beau arborer une expression innocente, Thorin n'était pas dupe ; il en savait certainement un peu plus que le touriste lambda. Mais il ne s'était pas exilé dans la nature pour être embêté par les curieux, et il n'allait certainement pas aborder de lui-même le sujet de son départ d'Erebor. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules, et Gandalf enchaîna :

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce métier ?

Thorin l'observa attentivement, alors qu'une pensée traversait brutalement son esprit : et si c'était un journaliste, habillé comme un mendiant pour masquer sa véritable profession ? Certes, ce serait aller un peu loin pour cacher son jeu, mais les gens étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour un scoop, de nos jours.

Heureusement, le sort tourna en sa faveur en la personne du Hobbit, Bilbo ; celui-ci, qui marchait un peu plus loin devant eux, prit ses longs pieds dans une racine et s'étala magistralement sur le sol en poussant un petit cri.

\- Bilbo !

En un instant, Gandalf était auprès de lui, et Thorin les rejoignait d'un pas à peine plus mesuré.

\- Bilbo, ça va ? demanda Gandalf en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ça va, ça va… Plus de peur que de mal… Un peu distrait, pas vu la racine… Quel idiot !

Tout en époussetant ses habits, le Hobbit leva les yeux vers Thorin, qui remarqua aussitôt la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues – oh. Il était embarrassé.

C'était… mignon.

\- Thorin, dit Gandalf, permettez-moi de vous présenter un très vieil ami à moi, Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le Hobbit, le vit tendre la main vers lui avec un demi-sourire encore teinté d'embarras, et il réalisa, avec un temps de retard, qu'il était censé la serrer.

Le crépitement très nettement perceptible qu'il sentit courir dans les veines de son bras lorsque la petite main de Bilbo Baggins disparut dans la sienne, pour une toute petite seconde, lui parut de très mauvais augure, et lorsque leurs mains se séparèrent et que la sensation disparut, il décida de la reléguer dans un coin peu usité de sa mémoire pour y revenir plus tard. Ou jamais. Bien sûr, il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire qu'il suffisait d'écarter une chose déplaisante pour la faire disparaître entièrement, mais il avait passé sa vie entière à écouter Frerin et Dís lui demander quand est-ce qu'il trouverait _enfin_ son Élu(e), et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que ce petit Hobbit potelé et maladroit ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses attentes.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Nain qui trouverait son Élu chez une autre race – il se trompait probablement. Peut-être que le Hobbit était tout simplement porteur d'électricité statique, qui sait ?

Il serra légèrement le poing, résistant à l'envie de secouer la main pour faire disparaître les résidus de sensation, pendant que Bilbo se tournait vers Gandalf.

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir en randonnée, Gandalf, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de sorties.

\- Balivernes ! Il suffit juste de regarder où vous marchez.

Un peu plus loin, Ethíl et les trois autres touristes s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre, et Gandalf reprit sa marche d'un bon pas, en sifflotant un petit air joyeux. Bilbo secoua la tête d'un air navré en époussetant ses vêtements, tandis que Thorin se penchait pour ramasser son bâton de marche tombé par terre.

\- Oh ! M-Merci, bafouilla Bilbo, pris de court lorsque Thorin lui tendit le bâton. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'attendre, vous savez, je traînaille un peu, mais je peux quand même suivre le rythme.

\- Je suis censé fermer la marche, répond Thorin sobrement.

Ce n'était absolument pas une obligation – après tout, quand il n'y avait qu'un seul guide pour un groupe, il n'y avait personne pour fermer la marche – mais un instinct que Thorin avait du mal à comprendre (ou plutôt, qu'il ne _voulait pas_ comprendre) lui donnait envie de rester à l'arrière du groupe aux côtés de Bilbo Baggins.

Celui-ci le regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- Oh. D'accord. Je ne savais pas… Bon, eh bien, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, alors, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Prenez votre temps, répondit Thorin en se forçant à ne pas dévisager le Hobbit (et en y réussissant très mal). Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en tombant ?

\- Non, ça va… Je crois. Je suis horriblement maladroit !

Son petit rire nerveux donna à Thorin l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait s'ouvrir et que son cœur s'en échapperait en volant comme une hirondelle, et – _merde._ Il était très, très, très mal barré.

Ce n'était peut-être pas de une simple histoire d'électricité statique, finalement.

Toutefois, il maîtrisait depuis des années l'art de la _poker-face_ (un talent indispensable quand on faisait de la politique), et il parvint, à son grand émerveillement, à garder une expression égale en regardant Bilbo Baggins se frotter le cou d'un air embarrassé.

\- Bon, eh bien, allons-y, alors, finit par dire Bilbo.

À tout prendre, il aurait préféré rester là avec lui, et laisser les autres prendre une confortable avance, mais il gèlerait en Mordor avant qu'il admette ressentir une telle envie. Il reprit donc sa marche, vaguement désespéré – l'esprit occupé par la galère dans laquelle il s'était involontairement fourré, il manqua de sursauter quand Bilbo reprit la parole.

\- Thorin, c'est bien ça ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Le plaisir était à la fois entièrement partagé et à la fois horriblement pas, et Thorin ne réussit pas à lui répondre quoi que ce soit – il se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qu'il eut tôt fait de regretter quand il vit une drôle d'expression passer sur le visage de Bilbo. À tous les coups, il venait de le trouver impoli.

 _Merde._

De toute évidence, Bilbo avait tout de même décidé de lui laisser une deuxième chance, mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Thorin eut envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes guide ?

Bon. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer impoli une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt, si, il pouvait, et c'était peut-être même la chose la plus sensée à faire s'il voulait se débarrasser du léger problème qui lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir, mais s'il y avait une chose encore pire que de découvrir que le partenaire à qui Mahal le destinait était aussi éloigné de ses attentes que la Terre du Soleil, c'était de se faire détester par l'élu en question.

Ça arrivait, parfois. Dís avait eu de la chance, ses sentiments envers son mari avaient été aussitôt réciproques, et ils étaient maintenant les heureux parents d'un beau petit bambin de quatre ans, blond comme les blés ; en revanche, l'Élue de Frerin ressentait autant de choses pour lui qu'un aveugle devant une peinture (ce qui expliquait à moitié la cocaïne et la débauche sexuelle, même si Thorin avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas ça qui pousserait Neli à tomber amoureuse de lui). Toutefois, généralement, Mahal ne faisait pas l'erreur de lier une personne à une autre sans que ce ne soit réciproque, et Thorin était persuadé que Neli était juste en plein déni de ses sentiments (ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, quand on connaissait son frère).

Mais en ce qui le concernait, c'était une situation unique. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain que ce Hobbit joufflu soit la personne que Mahal lui destinait, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas – et si c'était le cas, il se retrouvait bien embêté. Il ne savait même pas si les Hobbits avaient des Élus. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Peut-être qu'il était déjà marié, qu'il avait des enfants. Même s'il ne l'était pas, rien ne garantissait qu'il finisse par ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Thorin, en dehors de l'hostilité que son mauvais caractère était prompt à inspirer aux gens. Et dans le cas hautement improbable où ses sentiments seraient retournés, il y avait toute la partie "héritier de la famille royale d'Erebor et futur Roi Sous la Montagne" à prendre en compte, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'une partie très attrayante.

En conclusion, tout jouait en sa défaveur – mais ce n'était pas nouveau.

Se rappelant que le Hobbit lui avait posé une question et qu'il attendait une réponse, Thorin secoua la tête mentalement, et répondit :

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis encore stagiaire, à vrai dire.

\- Oh. D'accord, répondit Bilbo Baggins, l'air surpris.

Il y eut instant de silence, pendant lequel Thorin fut absolument incapable à la fois de développer sur le sujet (moins il l'abordait, mieux il se portait), et à la fois de rendre la politesse en posant une question au Hobbit. Celui-ci, au vu du silence qui se prolongeait, sembla hésiter, et jeta un regard à Gandalf qui marchait une dizaine de mètres plus avant, comme s'il avait envie de le rejoindre et d'abandonner Thorin séance tenante.

Il l'avait mérité, mais rien que la pensée de voir son Hobbit ( _son Hobbit ?!_ Et depuis quand?!) s'éloigner de lui physiquement lui envoyait des tiraillements de douleur dans l'estomac.

 _Ok ok, Mahal, j'ai pigé merci, tu peux arrêter les frais !_

Heureusement, Mahal semblait penser qu'il méritait encore une toute dernière chance, car Bilbo Baggins reprit la parole – mais lentement, comme s'il avait peur de mettre Thorin en colère. (Thorin, pourtant, aurait bu chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche comme un nectar divin, mais il serait mort avant de lui avouer.)

\- Moi, je viens de la Comté. De Hobbiton, en fait.

\- Plutôt loin, fit observer Thorin (qui exultait mentalement à l'idée d'avoir réussi à prononcer un mot).

Bilbo, de son côté, eut l'air agréablement surpris de voir qu'il obtenait une réponse, et répondit avec un petit sourire :

\- Oui, plutôt. Mais j'habite à Rivendell en ce moment.

Thorin haussa un sourcil surpris, et Bilbo, le prenant comme une question, expliqua :

\- Depuis quelques années, en fait. J'ai eu des petits soucis avec certains habitants de la Comté, et puis Maître Elrond m'a proposé un logement dans sa cité, ce que j'ai aussitôt accepté, ça va sans dire !

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui titillaient la curiosité de Thorin dans cette phrase (le Hobbit connaissait Elrond, le Maître de Rivendell, en personne ? C'était curieux), mais il rebondit sur celle qui l'intriguait le plus.

\- Des soucis ?

\- Oui, oh, des broutilles… C'est juste que les gens de là-bas ne m'aiment pas trop.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Bilbo tourna vivement la tête vers Thorin, comme il s'attendait à déceler dans son regard la lueur de moquerie ou d'ironie qui ne perçait pas dans sa voix ; lorsqu'il prit conscience que Thorin était sincère (en fait, il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi sincère de sa vie), il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, et Thorin, de son côté, en le voyant rougir, eut l'impression que deux avions venaient d'entrer en collision dans son ventre. Il fut à deux doigts de saisir le Hobbit par les épaules et de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, mais sa raison n'avait pas péri dans le crash, et il réussit à s'en empêcher de justesse, au prix d'un douloureux effort.

D'accord – Bilbo Baggins était la personne que toute son âme réclamait à grands cris. D'accord. Message reçu.

Il répondit au regard rayonnant de Bilbo par un faible petit sourire, et serra les dents.

La journée allait être longue.

.oOo.

Sept heures plus tard, Thorin avait envie d'étrangler Bilbo Baggins – et l'envie était de toute évidence largement réciproque.

\- Pas par là ! On est déjà passés à côté de cet arbre tordu au moins cinquante fois !

\- D'accord, eh bien dans ce cas, débrouille-toi tout seul pour retrouver notre chemin ! Après tout, c'est toi le _guide_ , pas moi !

La journée ne s'était pourtant pas si mal passée, du moins selon Thorin, qui avait fait de son mieux pour éviter Bilbo. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots par-ci par-là, mais Thorin avait été incapable de réussir à prononcer plus de trois phrases d'affilée, et Bilbo, qui faisait des efforts louables pour maintenir la conversation à niveau, avait fini par se lasser et par aller rejoindre Gandalf.

Thorin s'était donc résolu à fermer la marche tout seul, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, jusqu'à ce que Bilbo, qui marchait plus lentement que le reste du groupe, se retrouve à nouveau distancé et en train de marcher juste devant lui. Il y avait eu une autre tentative avortée de conversation, Bilbo avait laissé échapper un soupir que Thorin avait entendu, si léger qu'il ait été (et qui lui avait à moitié brisé le cœur), et il s'était à nouveau élancé en avant pour rejoindre Gandalf.

Le schéma s'était répété trois ou quatre fois, et au bout du compte, Bilbo avait renoncé à suivre le rythme des Grandes Gens, et avait réglé son pas sur celui de Thorin, qui était, de tout le groupe, celui dont la taille était la plus proche de la sienne.

\- Je ne les vois plus, avait subitement lancé Bilbo au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Ils sont probablement un peu plus loin sur la route, avait répondu Thorin en haussant les épaules.

Sauf qu'ils n'y étaient pas, et pour une bonne raison : la route s'était petit à petit fait chemin (ce que Thorin avait trouvé suspicieux, mais il n'avait rien dit), puis sentier, avant de disparaître entre les ronces et les buissons.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est trompés de chemin, avait dit Bilbo.

\- Mais non. On a juste… fait un petit détour involontaire. On va revenir sur nos pas.

Au bout d'une heure passée à tenter sans succès de retrouver la route, cependant, il avait bien fallu admettre ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis un bout de temps : ils étaient perdus. Bilbo ne mit pas beaucoup plus longtemps que lui à s'en rendre compte.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi le guide, non ?

\- Je suis débutant ! rétorqua Thorin, agacé. Ça ne fait même pas deux mois que j'ai commencé ce boulot. Je ne peux pas tout connaître d'un coup !

Mahal que c'était humiliant – c'était la première fois de sa vie que Thorin ressentait aussi amèrement la honte de n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation. De son côté, Bilbo le regardait bouche bée, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles, avant de pousser un petit rire hystérique.

\- Je rêve ! On est perdus ! Je suis avec un guide de montagne, un guide _spécialisé_ , et on est perdus !

\- Un guide _débutant_ , répliqua Thorin, les dents serrées. Et si tu ne marchais pas à la vitesse d'un escargot, on serait encore avec les autres !

 _Génial, Thorin. Blâme le Hobbit, c'est la meilleure chose à faire_. D'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'ils ne se seraient peut-être pas perdus si Bilbo n'avait pas arrêté de le distraire, soit en s'émerveillant devant un lapin sauvage ou une plante inconnue, soit en trébuchant sur les racines du chemin, soit en manquant carrément de tomber dans un ravin (Thorin, qui avait plongé pour le rattraper avant la chute, avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de frayeur).

Bilbo était d'une distraction sans nom et Thorin n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Ils faisaient la paire.

Et voilà où ils en étaient, après quatre heures passées à tourner en rond et à se rejeter la faute mutuellement. Si loin dans la forêt et si haut dans la montagne, il n'y avait évidemment pas de réseau, Thorin ne pouvait donc pas joindre Ethíl ou Lewellan par téléphone. Sa fusée de détresse encore en sécurité au fond de son sac à dos, mais Thorin préférait être certain de n'avoir plus aucune option avant de la lancer (tout bien considéré, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en état de _détresse_. Ils étaient juste perdus).

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on ne retrouve jamais notre chemin ? demanda brutalement Bilbo.

Thorin se tourna vers lui, et lut dans ses yeux une authentique panique – pour sa part, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Ethíl ou d'autres Elfes de l'Office des Guides retrouveraient leurs traces au bout d'un moment ; après tout, ils étaient très doués pour lire des pistes. Et d'ici là, ils prendraient leur mal en patience. Thorin avait de l'eau et des provisions dans son sac, et même une mini-tente qui se dépliait automatiquement ; s'ils devaient passer la nuit dans la forêt (ce qui semblait être le scénario le plus probable, car le jour déclinait rapidement), au moins, ils seraient à l'abri.

Mais Bilbo, de toute évidence, envisageait le pire scénario, et Thorin, qui avait terriblement envie de le serrer dans les bras, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule à la place.

\- Tout ira bien, dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour prendre un ton rassurant. On va continuer à chercher notre chemin, et si on n'a toujours pas retrouvé la route une fois la nuit tombée, on s'installera quelque part, et on reprendra notre route demain matin.

\- Ok…

Le Hobbit avait l'air profondément dépité, et Thorin serra brièvement son épaule, ses doigts crépitant faiblement malgré les couches de vêtement.

\- Courage, Bilbo.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom à voix haute, et le petit picotement électrique qu'il ressentit au bout de la langue (une preuve de plus, s'il en fallait) était, au fond, loin d'être désagréable – à lui donner envie d'appeler son prénom encore et encore.

De son côté, Bilbo sembla puiser un peu de courage dans la chaleur dont faisait preuve Thorin à son égard, et il hocha la tête, l'air un peu plus déterminé, saisissant avec force son bâton de marche.

Une heure trente plus tard, alors que les dernières lueurs du crépuscule disparaissaient, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé la route, Bilbo poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme et Thorin avait mal aux pieds. Il avisa une petite ouverture dans la voûte feuillue des arbres qui serait pratique au cas où il lancerait sa fusée de détresse, et décida de s'installer à proximité d'un rocher qui les protègerait du vent.

\- On s'arrête ici ? demanda Bilbo.

La demi-pénombre empêchait Thorin de distinguer ses traits, mais la fatigue était évidente dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Oui. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, si tu es d'accord : on va s'installer ici, je vais sortir ma tente, on se mettra à l'abri, on mangera. On passera la nuit ici, et demain matin, on reprendra la route. On descendra le flanc de la montagne jusqu'à retrouver du réseau. Après tout, on finira forcément par sortir de cette forêt à un moment ou à un autre… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il avait adopté le ton le plus doux qu'il était capable de sortir (ce qui, au final, ne voulait pas forcément dire grand-chose) afin de ne pas bouleverser Bilbo plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ; et il ressentit une faible satisfaction lorsque Bilbo hocha la tête et laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le sol avant de s'asseoir à côté, pas consolé pour autant, mais visiblement pas sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

\- D'accord, répondit-il. On va enfin pouvoir manger. Je meurs de faim.

Contre toute attente, le sac de Bilbo, aussi petit qu'il paraisse, contenait assez de victuailles pour nourrir trois personnes pendant une semaine entière. Sentant le regard ahuri de Thorin posé sur lui, il haussa les épaules et expliqua :

\- Je suis un Hobbit. On aime bien manger. Est-ce qu'on peut faire un feu ?

\- En pleine forêt ? Tu veux nous faire brûler vifs ?

\- Pas possible ?

\- Non. Pas possible. Désolé, Bilbo.

Encore le petit picotement dans ses lèvres et sur sa langue – Thorin prit la ferme résolution de prononcer son prénom chaque fois que c'était possible. Bilbo, de son côté, ne sembla même pas le remarquer, et remit trois pommes de terre dans son sac d'un air dépité.

L'endroit n'était pas idéal pour camper, mais Thorin réussit tant bien que mal à installer sa minuscule tente (à l'usage des Elfes, heureusement, donc un Nain et un Hobbit tiendraient peut-être à l'intérieur sans trop de mal. Et s'il fallait se coller à Bilbo… eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi), pendant que Bilbo avalait goulument ses provisions, assis sur une grosse racine.

\- Ne mange pas tout d'un coup, conseilla Thorin. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester coincés dans cette forêt.

Il regretta instantanément ses paroles quand il vit Bilbo se figer (ou plutôt, il le devina, étant donné la pénombre), et qu'il entendit l'énorme soupir qui échappa à son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire cette randonnée ? C'est la dernière fois que Gandalf m'entraîne dans une ses stupides aventures !

Thorin, qui était en train de s'installer par terre à côté de Bilbo, ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

\- Il y en a eu d'autres ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama Bilbo avec un rire désabusé. Eru tout-puissant, oui. C'est de sa faute si la moitié des habitants de la Comté me détestent maintenant, après tout. Avant sa venue, j'étais quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable.

\- Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

\- Il est venu frapper à ma porte un jour. Drôle de vieux bonhomme, que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, mais il disait qu'il était un ami très proche de ma mère, paix à son âme. Il voulait m'emmener voyager avec lui. J'ai dit non tout de suite, évidemment, mais il était sacrément obstiné, et persuasif par-dessus le marché, et j'ai fini par accepter. On est allés dans les Montagnes Bleues, il voulait retrouver un artefact nain perdu depuis longtemps… Quelle aventure ! Finalement, on a mis la main sur l'artefact, je suis rentré chez moi, et tout mon pays me détestait.

\- Pour être parti à l'aventure ? demanda Thorin, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr ! Les Hobbits détestent les aventures. Et ceux qui partent à l'aventure. Et ceux qui entraînent les autres à partir à l'aventure. J'étais devenu un fauteur de trouble, tout bonnement. Bon, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé, mes voisins se sont toujours montrés aimables avec moi, et mes cousins préférés aussi, c'était le plus important. Et puis, quand Gandalf est revenu, je l'ai suivi. Il m'a entraîné en Gondor, cette fois, dans la capitale de Minas Tirith, puis la fois suivante, on est allés dans le Royaume de Mirkwood, puis dans celui d'Erebor…

Thorin tressaillit – une chance que l'obscurité cache ses expressions, car il n'était pas certain de celle qu'il était en train d'arborer en ce moment. Bilbo était venu à Erebor ? Bien entendu, le royaume ne se limitait pas au Palais Souterrain, il s'étendait au pied de la Montagne Solitaire jusqu'aux abords de Mirkwood ; il était très facile de rater un petit Hobbit et un vieillard mettant les pieds sur son territoire. Mais le fait de savoir que Bilbo été déjà venu à Erebor lui faisait courir un drôle de frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Il y eut un petit silence, et alors que Thorin levait sa gourde pour chasser la sensation de sécheresse de sa gorge, Bilbo reprit, d'une voix un peu différente :

\- Alors, c'est vrai.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu es le prince héritier.

Ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose à entendre quand on était en train de boire. Thorin s'étrangla avec sa gorgée d'eau, et se mit à tousser sans répit pendant que Bilbo, l'air affolé, lui tapait dans le dos pour calmer la crise (et faisait au final plus de mal que de bien).

\- Pardon ! s'exclama le Hobbit. Je n'avais pas prévu une telle réaction…

Thorin fut incapable de parler pendant un bon moment, le temps que la crise se calme, tandis que Bilbo réitérait ses excuses d'un air désolé.

\- P… Pourquoi tu dis… ça ? demanda enfin Thorin lorsqu'il fut capable d'aligner trois mots.

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai, non ? répondit Bilbo. C'est Gandalf qui me l'a dit pendant qu'on marchait, avant qu'on soit séparés. Et puis, sans offense, ça explique pourquoi tu es un aussi mauvais guide. Enfin… pourquoi vous êtes un mauvais guide… Votre Majesté… Votre Altesse… Oh Eru, je ferais mieux de me taire !

Il avait donc raison – le vieil homme était au courant. Et bien sûr, il s'était empressé de le répéter. À tous les coups, il l'avait dit à Ethíl, qui l'avait dit à Lewellan, et demain, ou après-demain au pire, quand il rentrerait à l'Office, il n'aurait plus de travail.

\- Je suis un mauvais guide parce que je suis encore en formation, répondit Thorin, vexé. Et par pitié, je ne veux pas entendre de "Votre Majesté" ou "Votre Altesse". On est perdus en pleine forêt dans un coin perdu des montagnes de Rivendell, on n'est pas dans les bureaux du Palais Souterrain.

\- Mais c'est vrai, alors ? demanda Bilbo. Que vous êtes… que tu es… le prince Thorin. Je n'y croyais pas, au début, quand Gandalf me l'a dit. Pourquoi un prince viendrait-il travailler à Rivendell en tant que guide de montagne ?

\- Pour échapper à la vie politique, répondit Thorin en soupirant.

\- C'est si terrible que ça ?

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de parler de ça, là maintenant ? D'expliquer pour quelles raisons il avait fui le pays ? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, à côté de lui. C'était Bilbo, la personne que Mahal lui destinait (même si la réciproque n'était probablement pas vraie), et rien que pour ça, il méritait de le savoir – et de toute façon, Thorin aurait probablement été incapable de lui mentir, même s'il aurait préféré que Bilbo continue à ignorer sa véritable identité.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus, avoua Thorin. J'ai passé presque dix ans à gouverner dans l'ombre, à la place de mon père qui est maintenant incapable d'assumer la charge parce qu'il perd complètement la tête. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas fait pour ça ? demanda Thorin, surpris, incertain de comprendre la question.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien… Tout comme toi, tu dis que tu n'es pas fait pour les aventures. J'imagine que c'est semblable.

Bilbo eut un petit rire (qui ne manqua pas d'envoyer des picotements dans l'estomac de Thorin).

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas fait pour ça. C'est vrai que j'étais sceptique au début, mais j'ai suivi Gandalf, et maintenant, même si je me plains, je ne me vois pas revenir à ma vie tranquille d'avant.

\- Oui, mais tu ne dois pas réparer sans arrêt les bêtises de ton père et de ton frère, tu ne dois pas passer tout ton temps dans ton bureau, tu ne dois pas déjeuner tous les jours avec des dignitaires étrangers horripilants.

\- Tu viens de dire que c'était semblable !

\- Je me trompais, grogna Thorin, agacé.

Une sorte de lassitude s'abattit subitement sur ses épaules sans prévenir, et il s'efforça de retenir un soupir – il était parti de chez lui pour ne plus penser à tout ça ; il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui constituait sa vie à présent, la forêt, les montagnes, la nature, la tranquillité.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura soudain Bilbo.

Il faisait à présent totalement noir dans la forêt, et Thorin, malgré sa remarquable vision nocturne, distinguait à peine la silhouette du Hobbit ; ses expressions étaient complètement masquées.

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'avoir crié dessus, tout à l'heure. J'étais paniqué, tu ne le méritais pas.

Contre toute attente, une sensation de froid passa dans tout le corps de Thorin, et il demanda lentement :

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu te sens coupable d'avoir crié sur le prince héritier de la famille royale d'Erebor ?

Toute sa vie, il avait été traité différemment par les autres à cause de son statut – il ne voulait pas que la même chose se reproduise maintenant, alors qu'il avait fui son pays à moitié pour ça ; et encore moins venant de Bilbo.

\- Non. Enfin. Un peu… Mais pas uniquement.

\- Je ne suis plus un prince, répondit Thorin un peu trop sèchement à son goût. J'ai laissé Frerin prendre ma place.

\- Oui. Ça ne marche pas très bien, d'après les derniers échos que j'ai eus.

Thorin releva aussitôt la tête ; il s'était soigneusement tenu à l'écart des informations télévisées, préférant tout mettre derrière lui d'un coup. Après tout, Balin était là, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, pendant un certain temps, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de couper tous les liens brusquement – et maintenant, il commençait vaguement à le regretter.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne… Oh, Thorin, tu dis que n'es pas fait pour ça, mais je crois que tu te trompes. Erebor s'est mieux portée ces dix dernières années que pendant tout le règne de ton père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je regarde le journal télévisé, voilà ce que j'en sais. Erebor était la patrie des scandales, il y a une dizaine d'années, et ça s'est calmé sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Et maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi ? insista Thorin, pris aux tripes par un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Maintenant… Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te le dire.

\- _Me dire quoi ?!_

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu rugir comme ça, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière – Bilbo sursauta, et il finit par laisser tomber d'une voix éteinte :

\- Ça… Ce n'est pas la grande joie, là-bas. Il y a des émeutes, apparemment.

\- Des _quoi ?!_

Des _émeutes ?!_ À _Erebor ?_

\- Ça ne fait qu'un an que je suis parti ! Ça ne peut pas avoir dégénéré autant en si peu de temps ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Je... Eh bien, le roi Thráin a décidé d'augmenter les impôts et de réduire les aides sociales. Il a aussi décidé d'arrêter l'export de pétrole à l'international, en prétendant que les acheteurs "cherchaient à le voler", je cite. Quant à Frerin, il a plusieurs fois été arrêté par la police pour détention et consommation de drogue. Libéré à chaque fois, bien sûr, mais les médias en ont fait leurs choux gras. Sa cote de popularité n'était déjà pas très haute avant, quand tout allait bien dans le pays ; maintenant, elle est carrément catastrophique. Tout comme celle du reste de la famille.

Un gouffre s'ouvrant aux pieds de Thorin aurait eu le même effet sur lui que les paroles de Bilbo. Il savait que son père n'avait plus toute sa tête, et il savait que Frerin n'était pas ce qui se faisait de plus responsable, mais de là à faire dégénérer la situation aussi rapidement…

\- Non… C'est impossible…

\- Oh non, Thorin, c'est tout à fait possible, et c'est ce qui arrive quand tu laisses un pays sans surveillance.

\- Mais… Dís… Ma sœur… Elle a laissé faire ça ?

\- Oh... Alors tu ne sais pas ça non plus...

\- ...Savoir quoi ? demanda Thorin, la peur lui saisissant les entrailles comme une main de fer. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose...? Elle est... Elle est...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase – s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Dís, sa petite-sœur bien aimée, _jamais_ il ne se le pardonnerait.

\- Oh, Eru, bien sûr que non, Thorin, répondit Bilbo d'une voix épouvantée. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Non, la princesse Dís va très bien ; seulement, elle vient d'avoir un bébé.

\- Un... bébé ?

Dís venait d'avoir un bébé ?

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, Thorin mesura entièrement ce que signifiait son départ – ce n'était pas parce qu'il était parti que les choses restaient telles qu'il les avaient laissées en partant. Dís venait d'avoir un _bébé._ Thorin était oncle pour la deuxième fois.

\- Oui, répondit Bilbo, sans relever l'air tourmenté de Thorin, qui s'était levé, et faisait les cent pas devant la tente. J'imagine qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour essayer de tempérer les choses, mais avant tout, elle devait faire attention à elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il se sentait coupable de sa défection, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses changeraient tant et si vite. Et le bébé, bien sûr, c'était une excellente nouvelle – Thorin n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, et son neveu Fíli était probablement celui qui lui avait le plus manqué durant son année d'absence – mais l'idée de savoir sa sœur coincée entre la folie de son père et l'irresponsabilité de son frère, avec un nourrisson sur les bras, tandis que la révolte grondait aux portes du Palais, était assez effroyable pour lui glacer le sang dans les veines.

Il n'avait pas pensé que son départ mettrait Dís et sa famille en danger.

\- Et Balin…?

\- Le Premier Ministre ? Thorin, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Après la médiatisation des scandales de Frerin, Thráin a décidé de faire passer un décret qui lui donnait les pouvoirs absolus sur l'État, afin d'empêcher la police d'arrêter à nouveau ton frère. Il a dissout le Conseil des Ministres. Balin n'est pas en mesure de stopper quoi que ce soit.

\- Il a _quoi…?!_

Les pouvoirs absolus ? Le Conseil des Ministres ? Son père avait fait _ça ?_

Ok, finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit – il se sentait coupable, très coupable, d'être parti.

Partagé entre l'horreur et l'abattement, il se rassit par terre, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en grognant, alors que Bilbo, à côté de lui, lui tapotait l'épaule d'un geste hésitant qu'il sentait à peine.

\- Je suis un abruti, murmura-t-il, le son de sa voix étouffée par ses mains. J'ai cru que même si je n'étais plus là, mon frère parviendrait à… J'ai cru que… Oh, Mahal. Quel imbécile.

Il commençait à comprendre, maintenant, pourquoi un roi n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste ; tout simplement parce que quand il le faisait, c'était tout le monde qui en pâtissait. Il avait décidé, juste parce qu'il en avait assez, juste parce que ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait imaginée pour lui, de laisser tomber sa sœur, sa famille, et les cinq cent mille habitants du grand royaume d'Erebor, et de les jeter en pâture à l'insanité de son père et à l'irresponsabilité de son frère.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Il était parti quand même.

Il était le seul fautif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Bilbo, d'une voix si basse qu'il ne l'entendit pas la première fois – le Hobbit fut obligé de répéter sa phrase.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? répondit Thorin avec amertume. Qu'est-ce que je _peux_ faire ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible de réparer les dégâts.

\- C'est toujours possible. Il suffit d'être patient. La question, c'est de savoir si tu le veux vraiment.

Est-ce qu'il le voulait ? Il avait trouvé sa vie idéale, dans ses montagnes. Il appréciait même ses collègues Elfes, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Il aimait l'odeur de l'air pur le matin au lever du soleil, les traces roses et orangées sur les nuages au moment du crépuscule. Il aimait les pics enneigés qui rutilaient à la lumière du jour, il aimait le ciel bleu qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon.

C'était là qu'il voulait être, sans aucun doute possible, mais quand sa sœur et ses enfants et cinq cent mille personnes avaient besoin de lui dans un bureau, abattant le boulot à la place de son père, les protégeant de ses décisions absurdes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas se lever le matin, et partir en randonnée avec des touristes inconnus en se demandant si les émeutes continuaient et si sa sœur était en sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber quand les choses allaient si mal – et ce uniquement à cause de lui.

La main chaleureuse de Bilbo était toujours posée sur son épaule, et Thorin avait envie de la saisir entre les siennes – il sentait de faibles picotements traverser ses vêtements là où les doigts de Bilbo tapotaient le tissu, et il se demanda si Bilbo les sentait, lui aussi, ou si c'était juste lui.

Il n'osa pas poser la question.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre, d'une voix qui lui parut extrêmement lointaine. Je veux faire quelque chose. Je _dois_ faire quelque chose.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Bilbo, et l'entendit hocher la tête.

\- Tant mieux, murmura le Hobbit avec un sourire dans la voix. Quoi que tu dises, je sais que tu es fait pour ça.

Au final, ce n'était pas tant ce qui importait, de savoir s'il était fait pour ça ou non ; mais il n'eut pas envie de contredire Bilbo, et réprima à l'intérieur de ses poumons le soupir qui ne demandait qu'à s'en échapper.

\- Tu devrais dormir, déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton éteint. On risque de beaucoup marcher demain.

La petite main de Bilbo quitta son poste sur l'épaule de Thorin, et les agréables picotements disparurent – et cerise sur le gâteau, pour conclure une journée qui s'était déjà avérée sacrément pénible, une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur le nez.

\- Prends la tente, proposa Thorin. Je vais rester là.

\- Il pleut, objecta Bilbo.

\- C'est pour ça que je dis ça.

\- On peut rentrer à deux là-dedans ?

La tente, que Bilbo éclairait maintenant de la faible lumière de l'écran de son téléphone, était vraiment minuscule. Thorin, étonnamment détaché de la réalité après toutes les informations qui lui étaient tombées dessus comme un coup de massue, haussa les épaules.

\- Si on n'est pas trop regardant sur le confort, j'imagine que oui. Mais de ce que je sais des Hobbits, vous avez du mal à vous en passer.

\- Une nuit, ça ne me tuera pas, sourit Bilbo. Et je ne vais pas t'obliger à dormir dehors alors que c'est _ta propre_ tente.

\- En fait, c'est celle de mon patron.

\- Et puis, ça ne se fait pas trop d'obliger un roi à dormir dehors sous la pluie...

\- Si on part là-dessus, tu as déjà brisé une vingtaine de règles d'étiquette depuis ce matin, donc je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il faudrait s'en préoccuper maintenant.

\- Alors permets-moi d'en briser encore une en te disant que tu as un caractère de cochon, répliqua Bilbo, mais à la lueur de son écran, Thorin pouvait voir le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres – et pendant un bref instant, il crut sincèrement qu'il allait se lever et l'embrasser, et tant pis pour l'effet de surprise. Si déjà son épaule picotait quand les doigts de Bilbo l'effleuraient, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes devait sans doute être glorieuse.

Mais Thorin venait d'apprendre de le plus brutale des façons que l'égoïsme se retournait toujours contre soi, et il ne tenait pas à en faire l'expérience une deuxième fois. Il se força donc, la mort dans l'âme, à réprimer tous ses instincts, et souleva la petite ouverture de la tente pour permettre à Bilbo d'entrer dedans, avant d'entasser leurs sacs à dos à ses pieds, dans le coin de la tente, pour les protéger de la pluie.

\- C'est vraiment minuscule, s'étonna Bilbo une fois à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais vu une tente si petite.

\- Ce genre de tente est à l'usage des elfes, généralement. D'où le fait qu'elle soit longue mais étroite. Si tu préfères que je reste dehors…

\- Je ne me plaignais pas, se hâta de répondre Bilbo. Ça m'amusait, c'est tout. Entre, Thorin, tu vas être trempé.

Finalement, c'était faisable ; soit Thorin n'était pas aussi épais qu'il le croyait, soit la tente était plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il parvint sans trop de problème à s'allonger à côté de Bilbo, et écouta pendant un instant le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrasait sur le tissu de la tente avant d'entendre un petit rire s'élever du côté de Bilbo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que… Je suis perdu dans la forêt, et je partage une tente minuscule avec le roi d'Erebor, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire dans la voix. C'est assez cocasse, comme situation.

\- Mmh…

Thorin n'osa pas répondre que la situation était tout aussi cocasse pour lui – perdu dans la forêt à partager une tente minuscule avec son Élu, dont il venait juste de faire la connaissance par hasard. Quelles étaient les chances ?

Bilbo n'ajouta rien, et Thorin l'entendit gigoter pour se mettre à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les habituels picotements courir sous son épiderme lorsque le bras de Bilbo se colla contre le sien.

C'était une sensation extrêmement bizarre, quand on avait assez de temps pour l'analyser, et Thorin étudia avec attention chaque petit fourmillement – à tout prendre, ça ressemblait un peu à de l'électricité, et il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir les poils de ses bras se dresser sous le contact, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, qui rendait le tout à la fois incroyablement agréable et atrocement frustrant : c'était une sorte d'envie, qui naissait tout au fond de son ventre, qui se glissait dans ses poumons et qui lui serrait la gorge. Ce n'était pas sexuel – Thorin n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas réussir à faire la différence. Non, c'était autre chose ; un sentiment de manque horriblement intense, un besoin terrible de quelque chose, tout en étant incapable de savoir quoi exactement. Il avait l'impression qu'à son cœur était accroché un câble de fer, et qu'à l'autre bout, quelqu'un tirait dessus sans répit pour l'expulser hors de sa cage thoracique.

C'était agréablement douloureux.

La respiration égale de Bilbo n'indiquait pas s'il dormait déjà ou non, et Thorin resta un long moment à profiter en silence de sa proximité et des sensations dans son bras, s'efforçant de le croire endormi pour avoir enfin le courage de poser la question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis ce matin.

\- Est-ce que tu les sens, toi aussi…? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Il y eut un mouvement – Bilbo qui tournait la tête vers lui.

Bon. Il ne dormait pas, alors.

\- Sentir quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.

Voilà – c'était exactement pour ça qu'il avait eu peur de poser la question ; et maintenant, il regrettait de l'avoir fait.

\- Rien, répondit-il lentement.

Bilbo ne sentait pas les picotements. Pour lui, toucher Thorin n'était absolument pas un geste qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Bilbo était peut-être l'Élu de Thorin, mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

Thorin étouffa un soupir – au fond, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Certes, la mentalité était plus souple maintenant qu'elle ne l'était un siècle auparavant, mais Thorin était prêt à parier que ça n'aurait pas suffi à arrêter les critiques qui auraient plu sur lui s'il avait ramené à Erebor un Hobbit en tant que consort. Surtout étant donné la situation actuelle.

\- Sentir quoi ? répéta Bilbo.

Il avait sa main sur le bras de Thorin, à présent, et les fourmillements étaient intenses – et de toute évidence, ils n'existaient que pour Thorin.

\- Rien, répéta-t-il. Dors, Bilbo. Une dure journée nous attend demain.

Il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un léger grognement, puis le silence se fit à nouveau. La pluie crépitait sur le toit imperméable qui les protégeait, et malgré tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Thorin (les révoltes, Bilbo, Thráin, les crépitements, Frerin), le son était étrangement réconfortant.

Pas plus que réconfortant toutefois que la main de Bilbo, toujours contre son bras, et son pouce, qui caressait presque imperceptiblement le tissu de la manche de Thorin, comme pour se réconforter (ou _le_ réconforter) après cette journée difficile.

\- Bilbo...?

Sa voix était si basse qu'il se demanda si Bilbo l'avait entendue, au cas où il ne dormait pas – mais le Hobbit répondit aussitôt, dans un murmure à peine plus fort que le sien.

\- Oui ?

\- L'enfant de Dís... C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Un garçon, répondit Bilbo, et Thorin sentit le sourire qui éclairait sa voix ensommeillée. Ton deuxième neveu, Thorin. Il s'appelle Kíli.

\- Kíli...?

Kíli. Son neveu.

\- Tu le verras bientôt, murmura Bilbo.

\- Oui...

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien, et cette fois, Bilbo s'endormit pour de bon – son pouce arrêta sa petite danse contre le tissu de sa manche et sa respiration devint plus lente et plus profonde. Très prudemment, pour ne pas le réveiller, Thorin posa une main sur celle de Bilbo, contre son bras, et s'émerveilla de sentir son sang crépiter à l'intérieur de ses doigts lorsque sa peau toucha la sienne. Bilbo ne se réveilla pas, une preuve de plus qu'il ne ressentait rien, et Thorin resta éveillé toute la nuit, la main sur la sienne, à ressentir les crépitements, et à écouter sa respiration en silence.

Il fallait qu'il profite de sa présence tant qu'il le pouvait, avant d'être obligé de le quitter...

.oOo.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Thorin se réveilla, au lever du jour, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, en dépit du fait d'avoir vaillamment lutté contre le sommeil pour profiter de la présence de Bilbo à ses côtés.

\- Merde, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le Hobbit, il eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac – Bilbo était déjà réveillé, et ses yeux sombres étaient posés sur lui, avec une expression intense que Thorin ne lui avait jamais vue. (Bon, d'accord, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille. Mais quand même.) Avec un temps de regard, Thorin réalisa que la main du Hobbit était toujours prisonnière de la sienne, et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

 _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde._

Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Bilbo ? La vérité étant absolument hors de question, il ne restait que le mensonge – _j'ai bougé pendant mon sommeil, j'ai pas fait exprès…_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, avant qu'il ne puisse enlever sa main – les picotements étaient toujours bien là – Bilbo détourna le regard, et Thorin, qui était aux premières loges, put voir ses joues et ses oreilles se colorer d'un magnifique rouge tomate.

\- Pardon, murmura le Hobbit. Je ne voulais pas te fixer, je… Oh mon dieu, tu vas croire que je suis quelqu'un de louche, à regarder les gens dormir, je…

Oh. Euh… Hein ?

Bon. Il capturait la main de Bilbo pendant son sommeil, et Bilbo, en échange, l'observait dormir. Ils étaient plus ou moins quittes, non ?

La vraie question, c'était plutôt pourquoi Bilbo le regardait dormir – mais Thorin, une nouvelle fois, n'osa pas la poser. Il se redressa en position assise (sa tête frôlait déjà le tissu de la tente), et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, il ébouriffa les cheveux du Hobbit, déjà bien malmenés par sa nuit de sommeil.

\- On ferait mieux de se lever.

Et pourtant, Mahal qu'il était loin d'en avoir envie ! En vérité, il aurait préféré se pencher, glisser son nez dans le cou de Bilbo et mordiller son oreille pointue ; il aurait préféré rester dans cette tente toute la journée, collé contre lui, et laisser le Hobbit tirer jusqu'à lui le câble de fer attaché à son cœur ; mais il était le seul à ressentir les picotements, et c'était une raison suffisante pour se montrer raisonnable.

Dehors, un soleil glorieux commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et Thorin prit une profonde inspiration ; avoir l'opportunité de respirer l'air de la nature le matin était probablement ce qu'il préférait dans ce travail ; il fallait qu'il en profite une dernière fois. Les effluves de rosée matinale se mêlaient à l'odeur des arbres en train de se réveiller, et la fraîcheur de l'air donna un petit coup de fouet à son cerveau endormi.

\- Belle journée, commenta Bilbo, qui émergeait de la tente derrière lui.

Ses joues étaient encore un peu empourprées, et Thorin dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas le dévisager trop longtemps – même si Bilbo ne s'était pas gêné tout à l'heure.

 _Bilbo me regardait dormir._

Mieux valait éviter de trop s'attarder sur cette information s'il voulait garder un cerveau en état de fonctionnement, à vrai dire – il secoua la tête mentalement, et s'obligea à récupérer leurs sacs à l'intérieur de la tente pour penser à autre chose.

\- On peut petit-déjeuner avant de partir ?

L'air implorant que Bilbo lui adressa était absolument irrésistible, et Thorin fit presque un pas en avant pour le serrer contre lui, avant de se rappeler que c'était absolument hors de question ; toutes les cellules de son corps crièrent souffrance lorsqu'il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, mais au moins, sa dignité resta intacte.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, peu confiant en sa capacité de prononcer une seule parole en cet instant précis, et tendit les sacs à dos à Bilbo, qui les prit d'un air gourmand.

Le petit-déjeuner chez les Hobbits était tout un cérémonial, comme Bilbo l'apprit à Thorin ; mais ce matin, ils n'avaient ni assez de vivres ni assez de temps pour en profiter pleinement, et une demi-heure plus tard à peine, les sacs étaient fermés, la tente remballée, et ils étaient prêts à repartir à l'assaut de la forêt.

\- Je te montrerai un vrai petit-déjeuner de Hobbit, un jour, lança subitement Bilbo alors qu'il mettait son sac sur ses épaules et récupérait son bâton de marche. Tu verras, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Surtout le premier petit-déjeuner. Le deuxième petit-déjeuner est un peu plus léger, il faut dire…

\- Vous avez deux petits-déjeuners ? demanda Thorin, incrédule.

\- Évidemment ! Et après, il y a la collation de onze heures, puis le déjeuner, le goûter , le dîner, et enfin le souper. Et parfois, je me fais un petit casse-croûte de minuit en plus…

Thorin cligna des yeux – il savait que les Hobbits aimaient manger, mais les proportions de cette passion dépassaient les limites de son imagination.

\- Et vous ne faites jamais d'indigestion ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Bilbo d'un air faussement condescendant, on est des pros. C'est à se demander comment _vous_ ne mourrez pas d'inanition, plutôt. Ça ne peut pas être sain de ne manger que trois repas par jour… Tu devrais essayer ! Si tu viens visiter la Comté, passe par chez moi, je t'inviterai à manger.

\- Je suis flatté de l'invitation, répondit Thorin avec douceur, mais je ne suis pas certain que j'aurai le temps de sortir de mon bureau – à fortiori de mon pays – une fois que je serai rentré.

\- Oh. Oui. Bien sûr, répondit Bilbo d'un air interdit. Excuse-moi, je n'y avais pas pensé… Oublie ce que je viens de dire…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Merci pour l'invitation, en tout cas.

Bilbo lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, et il se mirent en route en silence, tandis que Thorin se demandait s'il avait froissé le Hobbit par son refus. Peut-être qu'il trouverait le temps de se libérer, une fois que la situation se serait un peu calmée, et après tout, la Comté n'était qu'à quatre ou cinq heures d'avion d'Erebor…

C'était hautement improbable, s'il se basait sur la façon dont ses journées avaient été réglées comme du papier à musique pendant ces dix dernières années, mais c'était toujours agréable de rêver.

Ils parlèrent peu durant le trajet. Thorin aurait voulu y remédier, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, et Bilbo, de son côté, semblait avoir mis en veille son mode papote habituel. Une étrange tension flottait autour d'eux, et ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que Thorin avait envie de passer ses derniers instants en compagnie du Hobbit, mais chaque tentative de conversation finissait par avorter, et Thorin se retrouva à cours de solutions.

Au bout de deux heures de route, ils débouchèrent sur un chemin plus large, et Thorin s'exclama :

\- Je reconnais ce chemin !

Ethíl et lui l'empruntaient parfois pendant leurs visites, et à partir de là, Thorin était certain qu'il saurait retrouver leur route jusqu'à l'Office des Guides. Il se tourna vers Bilbo avec un grand sourire, persuadé que le Hobbit serait aussi soulagé que lui d'être maintenant assuré de ne pas mourir de faim dans les bois, mais la réaction de Bilbo fut plus mesurée qu'il ne s'y attendait : un simple sourire et un hochement de tête.

\- Allons-y, alors, dit-il en resserrant les lanières de son autour de ses épaules.

Il était étrange qu'il ne montre pas plus d'enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer, surtout après la veille – Thorin se souvenait parfaitement de la panique qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

Mais encore une fois, il ne connaissait pas très bien Bilbo, en dépit des picotements qui lui parcouraient la peau quand celui-ci le touchait, et après tout, le Hobbit n'était peut-être pas du genre à s'extasier pour un rien. Ou peut-être qu'il attendait d'être véritablement rentré avant de se réjouir.

Ou peut-être, et Thorin s'efforça rapidement de bannir cette pensée avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'importance dans sa tête, qu'il était tout aussi triste que son guide de voir cette étrange randonnée se terminer.

 _Arrête, Thorin. Tu sais très bien que non._

En silence, ils reprirent leur marche, et leurs téléphones se mirent brutalement à vibrer dans leurs poches quand ils retrouvèrent enfin un endroit couvert par le réseau. Thorin vérifia le sien : des tas de textos et quelques messages vocaux, laissés par Ethíl et Lewellan – forcément, personne d'autre n'avait son numéro.

Bilbo, de son côté, avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran du son smartphone, les doigts bougeant avec rapidité pour taper un message, et il finit par lâcher :

\- Gandalf n'a pas l'air de s'être inquiété outre-mesure… Il nous attend à l'Office. Son dernier message date d'il y a une demi-heure. Je viens de lui dire qu'on a retrouvé notre chemin et que tout allait bien.

\- On ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Thorin – et le regard que Bilbo lui jeta pendant un instant fut si étrange qu'il faillit lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'expression avait disparu.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Bilbo calmement. Continuons.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre l'Office, où les attendaient Gandalf et le patron de Thorin, Lewellan, tranquillement en train de boire un café autour d'une table – Ethíl, elle, n'était pas là, probablement partie dans la forêt pour essayer de les trouver.

\- Bilbo ! s'exclama Gandalf, se relevant d'un bond lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la pièce. Je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver !

\- Gandalf, répondit Bilbo avec un petit sourire fatigué. Heureux d'en être sorti sans problème.

\- Une petite explication sur ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lewellan, qui s'était levé à son tour, ses yeux noirs et tranquilles fixés sur Thorin.

\- Nous avons été séparés des autres, et je me suis perdu, en entraînant Bilbo avec moi, répondit Thorin d'un air contrit. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit l'Elfe en haussant les épaules. L'important, c'est que vous soyez rentrés sans problème. Il faudra juste veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus, déclara Thorin en relevant la tête et en redressant les épaules. Et pour une raison très simple : je démissionne.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce : Lewellan le fixa d'un air ahuri, tandis qu'un sourire rayonnant naissait sur le visage de Gandalf – Bilbo, lui, fixait le sol d'un air préoccupé.

\- Pardon ? demanda enfin Lewellan. Démissionner ? Mais… Ça ne fait que deux mois que tu as commencé.

\- Peut-être que Son Altesse Royale le Prince d'Erebor a des choses plus importantes à faire que de guider les touristes en montagne, intervint Gandalf, ses yeux pétillant d'espièglerie.

Thorin se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés, tandis que Lewellan manquait de s'étrangler en entendant la nouvelle – de toute évidence, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru la veille, Gandalf n'avait pas encore éventé son secret.

\- Le Prince d'Erebor ? _Thorin ?_ …Oh.

\- Désolé, murmura Thorin, mal à l'aise. Je voulais rester incognito… Je me plaisais vraiment, ici. J'aime ce travail, et si je pouvais, je continuerais. Je ne pensais pas que je devrais repartir si vite, mais de toute évidence, on a besoin de moi de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux...

\- Mon cher Thorin, répondit Gandalf avec gravité, vous avez raison ; je crois bien que personne d'autre que vous ne peut réussir à sortir Erebor du pétrin dans lequel elle s'est fourrée.

\- Alors, c'était fait exprès ?

La voix de Bilbo s'éleva subitement à côté d'eux, et toute faible qu'elle soit, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui pour le dévisager – mais le Hobbit, lui, regardait Gandalf, les sourcils froncés, la main crispée sur son bâton de marche.

\- Vous le saviez, Gandalf, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ça, votre _aventure_. Pas la randonnée. Vous aviez besoin de moi pour convaincre un roi en exil de reprendre sa place.

\- Et vous vous êtes montré à la hauteur de la tâche, mon brave garçon, répondit Gandalf d'un ton réjoui.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda Bilbo, l'air déconfit. Vous auriez très bien pu vous en charger vous-même.

Il donnait presque l'impression de regretter leur rencontre, songea Thorin avec un pincement au cœur tout à fait désagréable – certes, la journée précédente n'avait pas été facile, entre la découverte d'un Élu qu'il n'attendait pas, le fait qu'ils se soient perdus dans les bois, et surtout, les mauvaises nouvelles que lui avaient apportées Bilbo ; mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était heureux, c'était d'avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer Bilbo Baggins.

Visiblement, c'était une autre histoire pour Bilbo. Gandalf lui posa une main sur l'épaule (un geste dont Thorin se montra aussitôt irrationnellement jaloux), et répondit avec un sourire plein de douceur, et également empreint d'une certaine tristesse :

\- Mon cher Bilbo, je crois bien que vous êtes la seule personne au monde qui ait le pouvoir de convaincre Thorin Durin.

\- Moi ? demanda Bilbo, surpris, avant de baisser le regard pour observer ses mains, paumes ouvertes devant lui. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Le regard que Gandalf adressa à Thorin avait perdu son espièglerie, et c'était comme si un masque était tombé ; Thorin réalisa brusquement que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas un simple vieillard, partant en randonnée avec un de ses amis ; non, il était plus que ça, comme en attestaient son aura imposante et ses yeux gris qui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus voilés de malice, semblait contenir toute l'expérience et le savoir du monde – il était plus que ça, mais Thorin était bien en peine de dire quoi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, à la fois suspicieux et curieux. Comment étiez-vous au courant de ma véritable identité et de l'endroit où je me trouvais ?

 _Gandalf_ – le nom ne lui évoquait pas grand-chose, et il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu ; ce qui, bien sûr, ne voulait pas dire que l'inverse était vrai.

\- Oh, bien sûr, reprit le vieil homme, l'étincelle de malice reprenant vie dans ses yeux, où avais-je la tête ? Il faut que je vous explique. C'est votre Premier Ministre Balin qui m'a envoyé à votre recherche, Thorin. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour vous trouver…

\- Balin ? répéta Thorin, stupéfait. Balin me cherche ?

\- Il était incapable de vous joindre, et tout à fait désespéré. J'ai donc proposé mes services… Oh, mais c'est vrai ; si le nom de Gandalf ne vous évoque rien, peut-être celui de _Tharkûn_ vous dira-t-il quelque chose.

 _Tharkûn ?!_ Tharkûn, l'homme au bâton, comme l'appelaient les Nains, ce drôle de magicien errant qui agissait généralement comme diplomate international ? Thorin ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais son grand-père Thrór en avait très souvent parlé, avant son assassinat : _Tharkûn est un homme de confiance_ , disait-il. _C'est grâce à lui qu'Erebor est encore debout. Nous, les Nains, lui devons beaucoup._ Selon les histoires de son grand-père, il avait aidé Thrór à repousser un dragon qui voulait s'emparer des richesses de la Montagne Solitaire, peu avant la naissance de Thorin. Il avait également tué un monstre millénaire du nom de Balrog dans les profondeurs de Khazad-Dûm, permettant aux Nains de reprendre le contrôle de leur ancienne cité. Le nom Tharkûn avait toujours été entouré de mystère et de grandeur.

Le moins qu'on puisse, c'est qu'il ne correspondait pas à l'image que s'en était fait Thorin pendant toutes ces années.

\- C'est vous, Tharkûn ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. L'ami de mon grand-père ? Celui qui a repoussé le dragon Smaug lorsqu'il a attaqué la Montagne ?

\- En personne, répondit Gandalf avec un sourire, quoique teinté d'une certaine amertume. J'aimais beaucoup Thrór. Au moment de son assassinat, j'étais à l'autre bout du monde à régler certaines affaires… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher sa mort. Je l'ai immensément regretté.

\- À qui le dites-vous, marmonna Thorin.

Les faits avaient beau avoir eu lieu quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, l'assassinat de son grand-père était toujours une blessure mal cicatrisée pour lui. Gandalf, de son côté, continuait :

\- Depuis, j'ai juré de faire mon possible pour aider la famille royale d'Erebor à franchir les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant elle. Mais je ne peux pas gouverner Erebor, Thorin – c'est de vous que le peuple a besoin.

\- Je sais, répondit Thorin, les dents serrées. J'ai promis à Bilbo que je reviendrais à Erebor, et je tiendrai parole.

Bilbo, qui était toujours en train de contempler ses mains, ouvrant et refermant doucement ses doigts, releva les yeux vers Thorin, l'air surpris – puis, sans prévenir, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et ses bras retombèrent sur le côté.

\- Je vous accompagnerai, dit Gandalf. Vu la situation là-bas, je pense que vous aurez besoin d'aide.

\- J'accepte, répondit Thorin solennellement.

Le vieil homme ne lui inspirait pas une confiance extraordinaire, malgré ce qu'avait pu en dire son grand-père, mais c'était un ami de Bilbo – et en Bilbo, il avait confiance.

\- Mais avant de venir avec vous, je vais raccompagner notre ami Bilbo chez lui, dans la Comté.

Tout comme Bilbo en face de lui, Thorin releva brusquement la tête vers Gandalf – ces vingt dernières minutes lui avaient fait oublier qu'ils devaient se séparer, et que le moment, à son grand désarroi, était maintenant tout proche.

\- Gandalf, murmura Bilbo avec hésitation. Je pourrais… venir avec vous ? Pour une autre aventure, peut-être… Si Thorin est d'accord, bien sûr.

Thorin posa les yeux sur Bilbo – à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Les joues de Bilbo étaient d'un rouge soutenu lorsque son regard croisa celui du Nain, avant qu'il ne détourne à nouveau les yeux vers Gandalf, dont le sourire s'était à nouveau paré d'une nuance de tristesse.

\- Mon brave Bilbo, je suis ravi de constater que la flamme de l'aventure est toujours vivace en vous. Mais celle-ci, en l'état, est peut-être un peu trop dangereuse. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous rentriez chez vous ; rien ne vous empêchera de venir une fois que les choses se seront calmées.

Oui, songea Thorin – les émeutes. La révolte du peuple. Thorin ne parvenait pas encore à mesurer la gravité de la situation, mais si Tharkûn essayait de l'en dissuader, lui qui n'hésitait pas à embarquer le Hobbit dans ses aventures aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il désirait plus que d'avoir Bilbo à ses côtés : c'était de savoir Bilbo en sécurité – sans lui, s'il le fallait. Et de toute façon, le Hobbit ne voyait probablement ça que comme une autre aventure ; il ne demandait que parce qu'il avait pris goût à sa vie mouvementée… C'était trop risqué.

\- Tharkûn a raison, dit Thorin lentement. Avec les révoltes, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée de venir séjourner à Erebor en ce moment.

Le regard blessé que Bilbo posa sur lui à ces mots lui fit tomber une pierre dans l'estomac – et pour la première fois, Thorin songea que même si Bilbo ne ressentait pas les picotements, eh bien, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il ne ressentait rien _du tout._

De toute évidence, Bilbo avait autant envie d'aller à Erebor que Thorin avait envie de l'emmener avec lui.

\- Je comprends, murmura le Hobbit d'une voix faible qui transperça le cœur de Thorin plus efficacement que la perspective de leur imminente séparation. Tant pis, alors.

 _Non._ Il ne comprenait pas - comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne comprenait pas, et Thorin réalisa que s'il ne lui disait rien, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Un regard échangé avec Gandalf lui suffit pour prendre sa décision ; sans prévenir, il saisit le poignet de Bilbo, presque surpris par la violence des crépitements qui parcoururent sa main, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'Office avant de contourner la bâtisse, afin d'être sûr de ne pas dérangé. Bilbo, surpris, n'eut que le temps de laisser son précieux bâton de marche à Gandalf avant de se laisser embarquer.

Thorin eut du mal à détacher sa main du poignet de son Hobbit ; lorsque la fureur des crépitements disparut, ses doigts lui semblèrent vides, presque morts – il détestait cette sensation.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait entraîné Bilbo avec lui.

\- Bilbo…

\- Thorin, coupa Bilbo avec un sourire (mais on pouvait facilement y lire des traces de lassitude). Je comprends, tu sais. Je n'ai pas ma place à Erebor. Vous avez raison, Gandalf et toi.

\- C'est vrai, murmura Thorin, Erebor n'est pas un endroit pour toi… Pour l'instant. Mais je vais tout faire pour rétablir la situation, Bilbo, et si j'y arrive… est-ce que tu accepterais de venir me rendre visite ?

Les yeux de Bilbo s'écarquillèrent, et pour la première fois, directement éclairés par la lumière de cette fin de matinée, Thorin put réellement en distinguer la couleur, un gris-bleu foncé avec une petite île beige au centre – une coloration pour le moins inhabituelle, pour un Hobbit inhabituel.

\- Tu voudrais que je vienne ? demanda Bilbo, surpris, les yeux rivés à ceux de Thorin. À Erebor ?

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir, répondit Thorin. Une fois que je me serai occupé de régler la situation là-bas, évidemment. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as convaincu d'y retourner, il serait logique que tu constates de tes propres yeux si ça valait la peine de suivre Tharkûn dans cette randonnée en forêt…

\- Ça valait la peine, répondit Bilbo aussitôt, deux tâches rouges s'étalant sur ses pommettes. Même si je n'avais pas réussi à te convaincre, je n'aurais pas regretté d'être venu, puisque je t'ai rencontré…

Ses yeux fixaient le sol, et ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de sa veste couleur jaune poussin, un peu plus froissée à présent que la veille lorsqu'ils étaient partis – et Thorin faillit lui demander de répéter, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas son cerveau qui venait de remplacer la phrase de Bilbo par une de sa propre invention.

Bilbo venait-il _vraiment_ de dire qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré ?

Il avait peur de poser la question, au cas où ses oreilles l'auraient trompé, au cas où Bilbo aurait dit autre chose, et il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir ses faibles espoirs étouffés dans l'œuf.

Il ne posa pas la question, et Bilbo ne répéta pas ; mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il dut voir l'expression déconcertée de Thorin inscrite sur son visage, et, lentement, le rouge de ses joues gagnant ses oreilles, il tendit la main, et prit celle de Thorin.

Les crépitements se firent à nouveau sentir, et, subjugué, Thorin regarda Bilbo passer ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume, le long de sa ligne de vie, puis sur son poignet, là où la peau était la plus fine – là où les sensations étaient les plus vives. L'envie indéfinissable était de retour elle aussi, plus douloureuse, plus pressante que jamais, tordant son ventre d'une manière à la fois exquise et désagréable, mais Thorin resta complètement immobile, les yeux fixés sur les doigts de Bilbo qui couraient le long de ses veines. Les crépitements étaient si intenses qu'il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir distinguer des étincelles.

\- Oui, finit par murmurer Bilbo, les yeux baissés sur leurs mains.

Thorin leva les yeux vers lui, vaguement étonné de recevoir une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas posée, mais trop préoccupé par les sensations qui couraient dans son poignet pour y accorder toute son attention.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-il d'un ton distrait, tandis que l'envie indéfinissable se frayait un chemin dans sa gorge et glissait dans ses veines.

\- Oui, répéta Bilbo. Moi aussi, je les sens.

Thorin ne réalisa pas tout de suite – et lorsque ce fut le cas, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait.

 _Est-ce que tu les sens, toi aussi…?_

Oh.

Dans son pessimisme naturel, Thorin aurait tendance à croire que Bilbo parlait d'autre chose, parce qu'il avait passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures à être persuadé de ressentir quelque chose qui n'était pas partagé – mais ses doigts sur son poignet, mais ses joues rougissantes, mais la formulation de la phrase, en réponse à la question qu'il avait posée la veille, dans l'obscurité et l'intimité de la tente…

\- Je n'ai rien dit, hier, murmura Bilbo. Je les ai sentis tout de suite, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'avais peur de passer pour un fou. Et quand tu m'as posé la question, cette nuit, je me suis demandé si tu parlais de la même chose. Tu n'as pas voulu répéter, et ça m'arrangeait, parce que j'avais peur de répondre. Mais je n'ai plus peur, maintenant. J'ai passé toute la matinée à me dire que tout serait fini quand on reviendrait ici, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine si vite. C'est ridicule, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire embarrassé, parce que je ne te connais que depuis hier, c'est-à-dire pas du tout, et pour couronner le tout, tu es le Prince Héritier de la couronne d'Erebor, et je ne suis qu'un simple Hobbit qui aime bien manger, mais... Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça.

Figé, le cœur battant sourdement dans ses oreilles, Thorin vit Bilbo lever les yeux vers lui, ses doigts toujours sur son poignet, un faible sourire imprimé au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je voudrais venir à Erebor dès maintenant, mais c'est dangereux, et je comprends. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que ce qui est dangereux pour moi l'est tout autant pour toi, et ça ne m'enchante pas… Mais c'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de rentrer, je ne vais pas te faire changer d'avis maintenant. Erebor a besoin de toi. Alors… Je vais attendre, pour l'instant, attendre que tu sois rentré là-bas, que la situation se calme un peu… et quand tout sera terminé, je viendrai te rendre visite… si tu es toujours d'accord.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Thorin, la gorge nouée. Bien sûr.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Bilbo, tandis que les doigts du Hobbit glissaient entre les siens – et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres se posaient dans le creux de sa main, et Thorin eut l'impression qu'un éclair lui traversait le corps de part en part.

De sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation semblable. Il avait l'impression que l'électricité faisait vibrer son corps entier, courant de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et trouvait un point de sortie dans sa paume, là où les lèvres de Bilbo étaient en contact avec sa peau. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, mais le cerveau enflammé de Thorin eut le temps de visualiser, avec une clarté extraordinaire, des images de sa future vie, une vie où Bilbo serait à ses côtés du début à la fin – et il eut également le temps de comprendre que si Bilbo n'en faisait pas partie, plus rien d'autre ne valait la peine d'être vécu.

Les images disparurent en même temps que les lèvres de Bilbo se reculaient, et l'électricité cessa de parcourir son corps – et le silence de ses veines lui parut particulièrement détestable, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Bilbo se fasse à nouveau entendre.

\- Alors d'accord. J'attendrai.

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Thorin aurait voulu se noyer dans l'éclat de ses yeux, le supplier de reprendre sa main et d'embrasser sa paume, encore une fois, au risque de finir électrocutés – mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, et répondit d'une voix rauque :

\- J'essaierai de faire au plus vite.

\- J'en suis certain, sourit Bilbo. Je te fais confiance.

Ses doigts crépitèrent une dernière fois contre ceux de Bilbo, puis, sans rien ajouter, le Hobbit s'effaça pour aller retrouver Gandalf, et Thorin resta seul, les doigts encore vibrants du contact, étourdi par les mots que Bilbo venait de prononcer.

C'était réciproque, alors... Bilbo sentait les crépitements sur leur peau, et il voulait rester à ses côtés.

 _Bilbo voulait rester à ses côtés._

Deux jours plus tôt, ces mots n'auraient rien signifié pour lui, et maintenant, ils lui couraient dans les veines comme le sang qui le faisait vivre, ils se glissaient dans ses poumons comme l'air qu'il respirait.

Lentement, Thorin serra le poing, enfermant à l'intérieur les vestiges de sensation des lèvres de Bilbo sur sa paume, et il hocha la tête avec détermination.

\- Pour Erebor, murmura-t-il. Pour Kíli. Pour Bilbo.

FIN

.oOo.

* * *

(De la partie 1…)

(…peut-être)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'envisage sérieusement une suite ! (Elle est pas encore écrite, mais bon.) N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez que cette histoire vaut la peine que je continue ^^

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mon histoire précédente You're My Superman, Yuki Tanaka, JSmelie, SomeCoolName, Clélia, Aliena Wyvern, Erika Nathaniella, Lisen-chan, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Flo'w Tralala, Maya Holmes, Dame Marianne, Kathleen Holson, Amelia The Fujoshi, Asyliss, Zazaaaah, Mlle Mau, Tooran, Melusine-chan, et ma petite Ongi chérie !

Et enfin Eileen, anonychoute, je te réponds ici ! J'aime particulièrement cette expression aussi :D Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, je crois qu'on aurait toutes la même réaction que lui mouahahaha... (Mais d'abord, on aurait le bon sens de prendre une photo.) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Et pour les anonychous qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur Love In An Elevator :

Guest : Merci, guest-chan ! o/ Désolée de t'avoir fait mal aux joues mais contente que t'aies aimé !  
Oliemainverte : Oh, merci ! C'est très gentil ^o^

Merci à tous !


	2. Le Roi Sous La Montagne

Salut mes lardons ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, favs et follows sur la première partie de cette histoire ! Je vous aime !  
Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Zazaaaah (merci d'avoir été là pour lire le début!), ilai, Linsy, Abi chan fiction fan (sacré pseudo, je comprends que t'aies oublié de l'écrire XD Merci, ça me fait très plaisir!) _,_ Erika Nathaniella, Julindy, WolfandI, Max (merci beaucoup ! Contente que t'aies aimé!), Melusine-chan, MlleMau, et JusteLaura!

Voici donc la suite de l'OS précédent, "Que La Montagne Est Belle" (dont j'ai changé le titre parce que j'allais finir par me tirer une balle à force d'avoir la chanson dans la tête à chaque alerte sur cette histoire).

Tags : Modern Middle-Earth, Univers Alternatif  
Pairings : Thorin x Bilbo, Dis x canonical husband, Frerin x OC  
Persos : Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin, Thrain, Frerin, Dis, Fili, Kili, Thranduil, Azog, OC, Gloin, Oin, Dain

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Roi Sous La Montagne

.oOo.

 _The Lord of Silver Fountains_

 _The King of Carven Stone_

 _The King Beneath The Mountain_

 _Shall come into his own_

.oOo.

Parfois, Thorin se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout rêvé. Surtout le soir, lorsqu'il se couchait, épuisé, et qu'il était incapable de s'endormir tout de suite malgré la fatigue de son corps, à cause des pensées désagréables qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans répit, pendant des heures et des heures. Dans ces moments-là, il était difficile de se rappeler qu'il avait décidé un jour de prendre de la distance, qu'il était parti dans les montagnes, et qu'il y avait rencontré presque par hasard son Élu. Le souvenir était enveloppé d'une telle lumière, d'un tel calme, que Thorin commençait parfois à croire que son esprit l'avait inventé afin de ne pas devenir fou.

Après tout, il n'avait plus revu Bilbo Baggins depuis le jour de cette randonnée, et ça faisait déjà trois ans.

Pour se convaincre que tout était vrai, il tentait de se rappeler de la sensation des crépitements quand sa main touchait la peau de Bilbo, les picotements sur sa langue quand ses lèvres prononçaient son prénom ; mais ses doigts n'avaient plus rien à toucher, et ses lèvres avaient prononcé le prénom si souvent, pendant ces deux ans, que les picotements avaient disparu ; et même si Thorin essayait de toutes ses forces de s'en rappeler, la sensation s'effaçait peu à peu de ses souvenirs.

Même le _visage_ de Bilbo devenait flou. Oh, il se rappelait de ses boucles ambrées, des ses oreilles pointues et de ses yeux sombres à l'île beige au milieu – cette image-là était ancrée en lui pour toujours, semblait-il – mais le détail de ses traits, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Avait-il un nez droit, crochu, busqué, en trompette ? Ses lèvres étaient-elles fines ou pulpeuses ?

Plus le temps passait, et plus la fuite de ses souvenirs le terrifiait. Il s'efforçait de croire que Bilbo avait été réel, mais le soir, quand il ne pouvait plus se plonger dans le travail pour oublier les soucis, quand tout ce qui l'entourait semblait se teindre d'une nuance de noir, c'était difficile de croire qu'un être lumineux comme Bilbo avait pu croiser son chemin.

Mais il avait un pays à diriger, et ce n'était pas digne d'un roi de se laisser aller au désespoir. Il fallait qu'il se montre fort, pour Erebor.

Ou, sinon pour elle, du moins pour Dís et ses enfants.

C'était Fíli et Kíli qui étaient son petit havre de paix personnel, là où la lumière de Bilbo ne l'atteignait plus – c'était les images de leurs visages qui l'aidaient à trouver le sommeil, c'est avec eux qu'il passait ses moindres instants de libre, c'était à eux qu'il lisait des livres ou racontait des histoires le soir avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Parfois, alors qu'il s'était endormi seul, il se réveillait avec le petit corps de Fíli serré contre le sien – son neveu avait pris l'habitude de venir dormir dans sa chambre dès qu'il faisait un cauchemar ; et il en faisait souvent.

Kíli était encore trop petit pour l'imiter, son lit avait encore des barreaux, et ses cauchemars à lui n'étaient pas traumatiques comme ceux de Fíli.

Cette nuit-là, quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne dormait pas – aux prises avec une insomnie de plus en plus habituelle. Il entendit le battant grincer dans ses gonds, et de petits pas légers traverser la pièce avant que son lit ne soit subitement lesté d'un poids supplémentaire.

\- Fíli ? murmura-t-il juste pour demander confirmation – quand il éteignait les lumières dans sa chambre du Palais Souterrain, il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura l'enfant.

Thorin le sentit se glisser sous les couettes à côté de lui, et il étendit son bras pour lui servir complaisamment d'oreiller.

Avant, lorsque Fíli faisait un cauchemar, Thorin lui demandait de quoi il avait rêvé, persuadé qu'il fallait en parler pour parvenir à évacuer l'angoisse qui était venue avec ; maintenant, il s'abstenait, sachant parfaitement que le fait d'en parler ne ferait que raviver les blessures de Fíli – et les siennes par la même occasion.

Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, ce fut Fíli qui aborda le sujet de lui-même.

\- Oncle Thorin, tu crois que papa nous voit ?

Thorin déglutit – Fíli ne parlait jamais de son père, et ce n'était pas forcément plus mal, car Thorin, qui se sentait directement responsable de sa mort, avait un mal fou à supporter la culpabilité.

\- Je l'espère, répondit-il en songeant _in petto_ qu'il ne l'espérait pas du tout. Il est sans doute dans les Cavernes de Mandos avec ton arrière-grand-père Thrór.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas triste, murmura Fíli.

Le temps que Thorin mit à trouver quoi répondre, Fíli s'était endormi, serré tout contre son oncle, sa tête seule dépassant des couvertures, et Thorin ne prit pas la peine de retenir un profond soupir, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de public pour l'entendre.

Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement bien entendu avec Víli de son vivant ; on pouvait dire que sa mort avait tout changé.

Lorsque Thorin était rentré de sa _fugue_ (c'était le seul terme passable pour la qualifier, sinon on tombait tout de suite dans les "abominable défection" et autres), il s'était rendu compte que la situation était encore pire que ce que Bilbo et Tharkûn avaient sous-entendu. Il s'était imaginé les voitures brûlées dans les rues d'Erebor, les vitres brisées et les manifestations bruyantes par des extrémistes isolés ; il n'avait pas imaginé le climat de haine, l'indignation touchant toutes les strates de la population, la foule qui grondait aux portes du palais et le mécontentement qui régnait même _à l'intérieur_. Il n'avait pas imaginé les échauffourées entre la police et les citoyens, les balles perdues, les morts, les hurlements de douleur. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se ferait accueillir au Palais par un Balin rien de moins que suppliant et une Dís en larmes, craignant pour la vie de son fils aîné et de son nouveau-né.

Il avait tenté de redresser la situation, mais autant il avait réussi à gérer la politique d'Erebor dans le dos de Thráin pendant dix ans, autant son père, cette fois, ne voulut absolument rien entendre, et Thorin ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il était incapable de le stopper. Même Tharkûn, qui était venu à Erebor pour aider Thorin, ne parvenait pas à le faire plier. La seule personne que Thráin écoutait encore était Frerin, et Frerin passait la plupart de ses journées dans une hébétude alcoolisée.

Et puis il y eut cette journée affreuse, le jour où le pacifique Víli décida qu'il allait essayer de parler à la foule qui s'amassait derrière les murs du Palais. Thorin n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son beau-frère ; il le trouvait trop passif et trop mou, et surtout, il était l'homme qui lui avait volé sa petite-sœur bien aimée – mais il ne le détestait pas pour autant, et Dís et lui avaient fait tout leur possible pour convaincre Víli de renoncer à une idée qui n'était rien de moins que stupide.

\- Je suis le seul qui ait encore un minimum de popularité dans cette famille, avait répondu Víli calmement – et c'était vrai, les gens l'aimaient car c'était un homme du peuple, comme eux, élevé au niveau d'un prince consort parce que le hasard avait voulu que son Élue soit la Princesse Dís d'Erebor ; mais ses parents étaient commerçants, et il venait du même monde que ceux qui tapaient sur les portes blindées du Palais avec des béliers.

Ces gens étaient ses amis. Ils comprendraient, disait-il.

Ils n'avaient pas compris, finalement. Víli était mort, et Dís avait hurlé jusqu'à en perdre la voix, et Fíli avait vu le corps ensanglanté de son père ramené au Palais, et la foule elle-même s'était horrifiée de la cruauté de son acte.

Le lendemain, au terme d'une dispute mythique avec Tharkûn lui-même, Thráin avait fait savoir qu'il abdiquait en faveur de son fils aîné. La nouvelle, sans être fantastiquement bien accueillie, avait toutefois ramené un peu de calme dans la fureur – personne ne connaissait très bien le Prince Thorin, mais il ne pouvait pas être pire que Thráin, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens avaient décidé de lui laisser une chance. La foule aux portes du Palais s'était retirée.

Thorin n'avait pas fait de discours d'investiture – se montrer au balcon royal était encore bien trop dangereux. À la place, il avait pensé à Víli, qui s'était sacrifié pour eux, et il avait agi. Il avait annulé les décrets de son père, rétabli le Conseil des Ministres, avec Balin pour le présider. Il avait annulé la hausse des taxes et toutes ces petites lois idiotes que Thráin et Frerin avaient inventées pour leur propre confort.

Un mois après l'abdication de son père, il avait été intronisé officiellement, et il avait profité du fait que l'évènement soit retransmis à la télévision pour faire son premier discours officiel. Il avait présenté ses excuses publiques pour avoir laissé la situation s'envenimer à ce point, et ses condoléances aux familles des victimes des émeutes. Il avait promis que tant qu'il serait sur le trône, il ferait de son mieux pour empêcher que ça ne se reproduise, car il avait plus que tout à cœur le bien-être d'Erebor.

Le discours, ainsi que l'annulation des décrets de son père, avaient un peu apaisé les esprits, et les dernières manifestations s'étaient arrêtées. Tout ne s'était pas fait en une nuit, mais Thorin avait travaillé dur, très dur, pour que son peuple ne souffre plus, pour que Dís puisse dormir dans sa chambre sans avoir deux gardes devant sa porte, pour que Fíli ne se réveille plus en pleurant la nuit.

Le souvenir du visage rond de Bilbo l'avait aidé à traverser les épreuves. C'était lui qu'il avait invoqué dans son esprit lorsque Víli avait été enterré et que Dís s'était à moitié évanouie sur son épaule, ou lorsqu'il avait fallu remonter cette allée et mettre sur sa tête la couronne que lui tendait Tharkûn, celle-là même qui coiffait son père si peu de temps auparavant, ou la première fois que Fíli était venu dormir avec lui – parce que _je suis d'abord allé dans le lit de maman, mais elle pleurait trop._

Trois ans plus tard, quand on y songeait, le chemin parcouru était spectaculaire – la paix était revenue sur Erebor, Dís avait retrouvé, sinon le sourire, du moins le sommeil, et les cauchemars de Fíli étaient de moins en moins fréquents.

Thorin ne se sentait pas heureux pour autant. Il détestait être roi, et il le détesterait probablement toute sa vie, mais il n'avait pas le choix – et c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de pire.

Doucement, il entoura d'un bras le petit corps de son neveu serré contre lui, et ferma enfin les yeux pour s'endormir.

.oOo.

L'emploi du temps de Thorin n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis cette époque où il gouvernait officieusement le royaume dans le dos de Thráin ; il se levait toujours très tôt et écoutait Balin lui faire son rapport pendant qu'il petit-déjeunait. Chaque matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Balin lui apporterait des bonnes ou des mauvaises nouvelles ; il n'avait pas tardé à réaliser que les bonnes nouvelles se faisaient beaucoup plus rares que les mauvaises.

Comme aujourd'hui, de toute évidence, si l'expression de Balin était d'aucune indication.

\- Je t'écoute, Balin, dit-il en mordant dans un toast beurré.

\- Des nouvelles d'Azog, répondit aussitôt Balin.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre des pincettes et de tourner autour du pot avec Thorin ; s'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle, le roi préférait l'entendre en une seule fois et dans toute son ampleur.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un grognement – Azog. Le président de la République Totalitaire du Mordor. Probablement l'homme qui était derrière l'assassinat de son grand-père Thrór, quoique rien n'ait jamais été prouvé ; Thorin lui vouait une haine tenace, qui n'avait d'égale que celle qu'Azog lui rendait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Thorin en soupirant.

Azog s'était fait relativement discret ces dernières décennies. Certes, il avait jubilé lors de la Révolte d'Erebor, et Thorin était à moitié certain qu'il avait envoyé des Orques brûler des voitures et participer aux manifestations ; mais en dehors de ça, il s'était tenu tranquille.

Trop tranquille pour que ça dure.

\- Il a fait un essai nucléaire hier sur les plaines de Dargolad, près de Cirith Gorgor, à la pointe nord du Mordor. Théoden roi du Rohan et Thranduil du Royaume Sylvestre sont hors d'eux et considèrent ça comme une déclaration de guerre. Théoden compte arrêter les exportations de céréales pendant trois mois en guise de représailles et nous exhorte à faire pareil avec le pétrole.

\- Et merde, grinça Thorin.

Une arme nucléaire dans les mains d'un psychopathe comme Azog, ça vous avait comme un petit goût de fin du monde.

\- Bien entendu, reprit Balin, le sujet sera évoqué plus en détails pendant le Conseil, ce matin, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Notre nouvelle Ministre du Commerce, Neli, pense qu'il faudrait être encore plus sévère que Théoden et cesser entièrement toute exportation au Mordor. Personnellement, je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen de déclencher une guerre. Azog est imprévisible.

\- Je partage ton avis, répondit Thorin d'une voix désabusée. On en discutera ce matin. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Thranduil a encore fait une déclaration publique dans laquelle il nous accuse d'être la cause de la pollution de son royaume.

Thranduil du Royaume Sylvestre, le pays voisin d'Erebor, n'était pas aussi détestable qu'Azog, mais ça se jouait vraiment à un cheveu.

\- Encore ? s'exclama Thorin. Pour la dernière fois, ce sont les usines de Laketown qui balancent tous leurs résidus dans la Rivière Courante. Pas les nôtres ! Il faut voir ça avec le Maître de Laketown !

\- Cette fois, il prétend que ce sont nos puits à pétrole qui sont en cause. Soit disant que l'exploitation cause une perturbation sylvo-cynégétique qui se répercute jusque dans son royaume.

\- C'est mon coup de pied au cul qui va se répercuter jusqu'à son cerveau, grogna Thorin sans aménité. Bon. Et alors ?

\- En gage de bonne foi, il nous demande de lui envoyer des experts pédologues pour procéder à une dépollution du sol.

\- Alors là, il peut aller se brosser !

\- On en parlera au Conseil aussi, répondit Balin, sans perdre l'air sérieux qu'il arborait toujours pendant ses rapports. Rien d'autre à signaler pour l'instant.

\- Très bien, soupira Thorin. Merci, Balin.

Balin hocha la tête, et comme il le faisait presque tous les matins, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thorin et murmura :

\- Courage, Thorin.

Une fois Balin sorti, Thorin ne prit pas la peine de masquer son profond soupir. Le petit-déjeuner, qui lui semblait encore appétissant quand il s'était assis devant, avait maintenant pris un goût de cendre dans sa bouche, comme tous les jours. Azog, Thranduil... La Terre du Milieu se porterait tellement mieux s'ils pouvaient aller au diable, songea-t-il découragé. Stopper l'export de pétrole pendant trois mois leur coûterait sûrement très cher ; Azog était un partenaire commercial détestable, c'était un fait, mais il payait, et après la Révolte, Thorin avait besoin d'assurer l'économie de son peuple.

Auparavant, il aurait demandé conseil à Dís sur la marche à suivre, puisque c'était elle qui était à la tête de l'entreprise Erebor & Co, qui gérait la presque totalité des exploitations de pétrole d'Erebor. Mais après la mort de Víli, Dís s'était complètement désintéressée de son travail, et n'avait plus jamais voulu en entendre parler ; la famille royale d'Erebor étant le créateur et principal actionnaire de l'entreprise, c'était Thorin qui s'était chargé de choisir un nouveau Président Directeur Général ; le choix s'était porté sur Neli, vice-présidente quand Dís en était encore la dirigeante – et par ailleurs l'Élue de Frerin.

Thorin s'attendait à un désastre ; Dís étant une femme d'affaire hors-pair, il ne voyait personne d'assez bon pour lui succéder. Neli lui avait prouvé le contraire en faisant encore mieux que sa sœur ; en vérité, elle l'avait même tellement ébloui par ses performances qu'il lui avait proposé, quelque trois mois auparavant, de devenir ministre du Commerce, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans tergiverser, au grand soulagement de Thorin qui avait toujours besoin d'avoir des personnes compétentes dans son entourage.

Dís, quant à elle, n'avait strictement plus rien à faire du futur de son ancienne entreprise. Lorsque Víli était mort, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle ; pendant presque quatre mois, elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, et c'était Thorin qui avait dû trouver le temps, en cette période de crise, de s'occuper du petit Kíli et de Fíli, qu'elle laissait à l'abandon. Au bout de quatre mois, enfin, elle était sortie de sa torpeur et s'était souvenue qu'elle avait des fils, et Thorin lui avait laissé la place, bien qu'un peu anxieusement au début.

Dís était revenue à la vie pour ses fils, mais uniquement pour eux – tout le reste ne l'intéressait plus. Quand elle ne s'occupait pas de Fíli et Kíli, elle passait ses journées dans ses quartiers à lire ou à pleurer, et en trois ans, Thorin n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de la faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Au moins, il avait de la chance, de ce point de vue là – son Élu était peut-être loin, mais il était vivant.

Que faisait Bilbo, en ce moment ? Sept heures du matin à Erebor – il devait bien être passé neuf heures à Rivendell. Ou Bilbo se trouvait-il à Hobbiton ? (Auquel cas, le décalage horaire était encore plus grand.) Peut-être qu'il était en train de profiter du soleil et de lire un livre tranquillement. Peut-être qu'il était en train de vagabonder dans la nature avec Tharkûn, dont Thorin n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis au moins un an.

Peut-être qu'il pensait à lui.

Un nombre incalculable de fois, Thorin avait envisagé de se rendre à Rivendell, de demander à Maître Elrond où habitait Bilbo, et de se présenter à sa porte pour lui demander de revenir à Erebor avec lui, maintenant que la situation était un peu plus stable. Mais les choses avaient mis du temps à se calmer vraiment, et Thorin s'était dit que Bilbo l'avait peut-être oublié ; peut-être même qu'il avait imaginé d cette conversation derrière l'Office des Guides de Montagne près de Rivendell, ou bien qu'il avait cru que Bilbo ressentait la même chose que lui quand ce n'était pas le cas ; de plus, c'était bien beau, tout ça, mais dans le cas où tout aurait été vrai (ce dont l'esprit troublé de Thorin doutait de plus en plus), rien ne garantissait que le Hobbit veuille partager la vie stressante et pénible d'un roi ; Thorin ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça.

Le temps passait sans Bilbo, et Thorin parvenait presque à s'y habituer. Presque.

Avec un soupir, il repoussa son petit-déjeuner, l'appétit coupé, et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à son bureau.

Son travail de roi l'attendait. Comme chaque jour. Comme chaque année – et probablement encore pour les décennies à venir.

Charmante perspective.

.oOo.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Thorin, qui ne dormait jamais très profondément, fut aussitôt tiré de sa torpeur.

\- Fíli ? murmura-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé.

Mais les pas qui traversaient sa chambre étaient bien plus lourds que ceux de son neveu, et Thorin se redressa, en alerte.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Dwalin, répondit une grosse voix perdue dans l'obscurité. Thorin, il faut que tu te lèves.

\- Dwalin ?

Dwalin était le frère de Balin, et l'ami d'enfance de Thorin. Il était là le jour où Thorin avait décidé de prendre en charge les affaires politiques à la place de son père, qui de toute évidence n'en était plus capable ; il était là le jour où Thorin était parti – c'était grâce à lui que Thorin avait réussi à sortir du Palais sans être repéré. Il était là le jour où Thorin était revenu, et ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion, se contentant de hocher la tête quand Thorin avait annoncé qu'il venait réparer ses erreurs. Il était la seule personne à qui Thorin avait parlé de Bilbo.

En tant que chef de la sécurité du Palais, c'était lui qui avait accompagné Víli à l'extérieur lorsqu'il avait voulu parler à la foule, et encore maintenant, Thorin savait que la culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu empêcher sa mort le dévorait vif – c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Thorin avait refusé sa démission lorsque Dwalin l'avait présentée peu après, lui rétorquant qu'il était tout aussi coupable que lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas démissionner de son poste de roi, et qu'il n'allait pas faire deux poids deux mesures.

Et surtout, Dwalin était le meilleur de ses gardes, et Thorin n'était certainement pas prêt à se séparer de lui. Il était probablement la personne dont Thorin était le plus proche, depuis que Dís et Frerin avaient démissionné psychologiquement.

Ce qui n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Désolé de te réveiller, Thorin, mais c'est une urgence. Il s'agit de Thráin.

\- Mon père...?

Il n'en fallait pas plus – Thorin sauta sur ses pieds et alluma la lampe de chevet – le réveil à cristaux liquides bleus sur sa table indiquait 3h57 du matin. Les traits de Dwalin étaient tirés, et son expression était encore plus sombre que d'habitude, ce qui en disait long – lui non plus, à l'instar de son roi, n'était pas quelqu'un de très rigolard.

Thorin ne posa pas de questions ; l'expression sinistre du visage de Dwalin était suffisamment éloquente. Il ramassa la tunique bleue qu'il avait laissé traîner sur une chaise, l'enfila rapidement par-dessus le pantalon qu'il avait gardé pour dormir, sans prendre la peine de boucler une ceinture autour, et fit un signe de tête à Dwalin.

Le trajet dans les couloirs du Palais fut long et silencieux. Thorin était déjà certain de ce qui l'attendrait au bout du chemin, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son père, les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Balin, assis à côté du lit, lui donnèrent l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue.

\- Balin...?

\- Thorin, répondit celui-ci d'une voix calme malgré ses larmes.

\- Il est...?

\- À l'instant. Je suis désolé, Thorin.

L'esprit muet, les pensées figées, Thorin s'approcha du lit, où son père, allongé sur le dos, donnait l'impression de dormir. Le fantôme d'un petit sourire était encore inscrit au coin de ses lèvres, et Thorin pensa à voix haute :

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme.

Il n'avait pas assez profité de lui, songea-t-il brusquement. Depuis qu'il avait abdiqué, sa santé, tout comme son esprit, déclinaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, et Thorin aurait dû le voir venir ; il aurait dû passer plus de temps avec lui. Son père avait été la cause de nombreux malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur Erebor, mais il ne pouvait pas en être tenu responsable – c'était la folie qui entourait ses mots, qui guettait ses pas. C'était de la faute de Thorin, qui était parti au moment où Thráin avait le plus besoin de lui.

C'était son père, et Thorin l'aimait.

En silence, il s'assit au bord du lit, et passa une main sur la joue barbue de son père, qui, de poivre et sel qu'elle était encore quelques années plus tôt, était maintenant devenue toute blanche, tout comme celle de Balin.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

\- Il a dit à une domestique qu'il voulait te voir. La domestique n'osait pas te réveiller, alors elle m'a fait appeler. Je lui ai dit que Dwalin était parti te chercher, et il a répondu qu'il voulait te demander pardon avant de mourir.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, dit Thorin, les yeux toujours fixés sur Thráin comme s'il s'adressait à lui. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses idées. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas choisi de tomber malade...

Le mot se brisa dans sa gorge, et Thorin se tut, s'obligeant de toutes ses forces à ne pas laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Balin et Dwalin n'auraient pas fait de réflexion, il le savait, mais s'il ne pouvait pas être fort pour lui-même, il ne réussirait jamais à être fort pour les autres. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon, pour demain, lorsque Dís, Frerin et Fíli l'apprendraient, lorsque Kíli demanderait où était Papi Thráin.

Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour eux. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes, sans même oser soupirer, de peur que tous ses efforts ne servent à rien. Il essaya de faire apparaitre le visage de Bilbo dans ses pensées pour l'aider à tenir le coup, mais ses traits étaient flous, brouillés, et Thorin finit par abandonner.

Il resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève – la chambre de Thráin, située vers le sommet de Montagne Solitaire, possédait une large baie vitrée, qui donnait sur l'adret de la Montagne, et très, très loin en contrebas, sur l'étendue du Royaume d'Erebor, qui s'étendait jusqu'à Mirkwood. De nuit, les lumières du royaume donnaient l'impression de constellations, tremblotantes dans la distance, comme un miroir du ciel nocturne ; de jour, lorsque le temps était clair, on pouvait apercevoir les Monts de Fer à l'est et les Monts Brumeux à l'ouest. Thráin aimait cette chambre, car elle lui rappelait le pouvoir qu'il avait exercé sur son royaume.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent la tunique de Thorin, celui secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir d'un rêve qui aurait duré trop longtemps. Les larmes de Balin avaient cessé de couler. Dwalin était sorti de la pièce – Thorin ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Je vais aller leur annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Thorin, répondit aussitôt Balin, si tu préfères, je peux...

\- Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Ils préfèreront que ça vienne de moi.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait _envie_ de leur annoncer – mais un roi faisait rarement ce dont il avait envie.

.oOo.

La visite à Dís avait été horrible – cris, larmes, toute la panoplie – et Thorin avait détesté voir les larmes rouler sur le visage de Fíli ; et pourtant, il avait gardé le pire pour la fin.

Nerveux, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Frerin, celle où son frère passait presque tout son temps confiné, lorsqu'il ne décidait pas d'aller transporter son alcoolisme ailleurs.

Thorin avait souvent eu l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa famille – mais jamais cette impression n'était aussi tenace que lorsqu'il pensait à Frerin. Il l'avait laissé tomber. Il avait fermé les yeux sur ses histoires d'alcool et de drogue, pensant que Frerin finirait par revenir à la raison tout seul au bout d'un moment ; il avait eu l'audace de partir en pensant que son frère serait assez fort pour prendre sur ses épaules le fardeau qu'il abandonnait, sans réaliser que son poids, combiné à celui que Frerin transportait déjà sur ses épaules, était suffisant pour briser un homme.

Où était donc passé son petit frère, celui qui courait avec lui dans les couloirs du palais, qui s'amusait à faire des farces à leur petite sœur, dont le rire clair et les cheveux blonds faisaient se retourner tous les regards sur lui ? Quand avait-il commencé cette lente descente aux Enfers ? Il avait toujours aimé s'amuser, mais Thorin ne s'était pas rendu compte du moment où la limite avait été franchie. Ou n'avait pas _voulu_ se rendre compte – l'un dans l'autre, il avait brillé par son absence, et il ne manquait jamais de le regretter chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Frerin.

Précautionneusement, il toqua doucement à la porte, et décida d'entrer de lui-même lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse.

La chambre, qui comme celle de Thorin, ne disposait pas de fenêtres, était plongée dans le noir, et une odeur désagréable, à mi-chemin entre le refermé et le rance, sauta au nez de Thorin. Il pausa un instant, puis tenta de trouver son chemin dans la pénombre jusqu'au lit de Frerin.

\- Frerin ?

\- Mmff...

\- Frerin, réveille-toi.

Doucement, Thorin posa un quart de fesse sur le matelas, et secoua la masse enveloppée dans les couverture qu'il arrivait à percevoir grâce à la faible lumière qui provenait du couloir.

\- Tho... rin ?

La voix de Frerin était ensommeillée, mais une odeur d'alcool très perceptible l'enveloppait, et Thorin se doutait que sa confusion n'était pas uniquement due au fait qu'il venait de se réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe...? Pourquoi t'es là...?

Thorin n'était plus entré dans la chambre de Frerin depuis une vingtaine d'années au moins ; c'était logique qu'il se pose la question.

\- C'est Père, il... Il vaudrait mieux que tu te lèves.

Dís était déjà réveillée lorsqu'il était allé la voir, ce qui avait rendu les choses un peu (mais juste un peu) plus simples.

\- Père...?

Cette fois, Frerin se redressa dans son lit, et l'instant d'après, Thorin fut ébloui par la lumière de la lampe de chevet allumée sans prévenir. Frerin le regardait, ses cheveux blond-roux emmêlés, ses tresses défaites, et sa barbe mal taillée – somme toute, dans un piteux état.

\- Thorin...? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il est mort cette nuit, déclara simplement Thorin sans vouloir tourner autour du pot.

Pendant un instant, il crut que son frère n'avait pas compris l'implication d'une telle phrase, puis Frerin cligna des yeux, et lâcha :

\- Oh...

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Thorin ne sut pas quoi dire pour le réconforter, puis Frerin marmonna :

\- Il a... dit quelque chose ?

\- Je n'étais pas là, répondit Thorin lentement, mais Balin a dit qu'il voulait nous demander pardon.

En réalité, c'était à Thorin que Thráin voulait demander pardon, mais Frerin n'était pas obligé de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'accord, marmonna Frerin. D'accord...

Il avait l'air complètement perdu, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule pour le pousser à le regarder.

\- Frerin ? Je suis sûr que Père est beaucoup plus heureux là où il se trouve en ce moment. Il a retrouvé Grand-père Thrór et maman.

\- Je sais, répondit Frerin en reniflant. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être triste qu'il ne soit plus là avec nous.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quand est-ce que... La cérémonie funéraire...?

\- Dans trois jours, je pense, répondit Thorin. Il faut que je voie ça avec Balin. Ça va aller, Frerin ?

\- Oui... Je crois. Ça... Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir.

À la lumière de la lampe de chevet, Thorin vit une larme déborder de l'œil de Frerin et rouler sur sa joue – il hésita un instant, puis l'essuya doucement avec son doigt. Il y eut encore un silence, puis Frerin, silencieusement, hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai. Papa est sans doute mieux là où il est maintenant... Il ne faut pas que je sois égoïste. On sera tous ensemble à l'enterrement, hein...?

\- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Thorin. On lui fera une belle cérémonie.

Frerin hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, puis se leva de son lit en titubant.

\- Il est dans sa chambre ? Je peux le voir ?

\- Oui, il y est. Dwalin est en train de le veiller.

Maladroitement, Frerin ramassa une robe de chambre abandonnée sur le sol, et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de se retourner au dernier moment.

\- Merci d'être venu me le dire, Thorin.

Puis ses pas s'évanouirent dans le couloir, et Thorin, toujours assis sur le lit de son frère, baissa la tête – ça s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'imaginait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un soulagement.

.oOo.

Thráin, de son vivant, avait été haï de tout le pays, mais ça n'empêcherait certainement pas Thorin de lui rendre les hommages dus à un monarque décédé – et à un père aimé. L'annonce publique avait été faite le jour même ; devant une centaine de caméras, Thorin avait dû ravaler sa peine et prendre une voix normale pour déclarer que son père était mort ce matin, dans son sommeil, à l'âge honorable de 230 ans. Il savait qu'il ne parlait pas au nom de la nation quand il disait qu'il s'agissait d'une perte immense, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à déshonorer la mémoire de son père en rappelant les erreurs qu'il avait commises durant sa vie – dont toutes, sans exception, étaient dues à sa folie. Il nota simplement si ses dernières années de règne n'avait pas été des plus calmes, avant ça, il avait toujours été un bon roi qui se souciait de ses sujets, et Thorin aurait voulu qu'on se rappelle de lui ainsi.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments, et avait dû prendre une pause plus longue que nécessaire avant de continuer son discours – si longue, même, que quelqu'un s'était mis à tousser dans la salle devenue horriblement silencieuse, et Thorin s'était efforcé de se reprendre.

La cérémonie aurait lieu dans trois jours, avait-il ajouté, et serait retransmise en direct à la télévision. Il avait remercié les téléspectateurs de leur attention, et s'était levé, sous les flashs des appareils photos.

Dís l'attendait dans la pièce à côté, et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras sans dire un mot – et Thorin, qui détestait tellement les discours, et que l'idée d'en faire un pour annoncer le décès de son père avait rendu malade toute la matinée, n'hésita pas une seconde à jeter sa dignité de grand frère inébranlable aux orties pour la serrer contre lui en retour.

\- Papa est mieux là où il est en ce moment, murmura Dís – et malgré sa peine, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant ses propres mots sortir de la bouche de sa sœur.

\- Oui. Merci, Dís.

Le téléphone avait sonné toute la journée, ce jour-là, pour présenter des condoléances rarement sincères, pour organiser la cérémonie, pour tout un tas de petits détails dont Thorin se serait bien passé.

Il s'était assuré qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un aux côtés de son père pour le veiller ; des spécialistes étaient venus lui laver le corps, l'envelopper de sa plus belle tenue, la plus royale, puis lui peigner les cheveux ; Thorin avait tenu à lui faire une tresse, et Dís et Frerin avaient imité son exemple. Même Fíli lui en avait fait une, un peu déséquilibrée par endroits, mais Thorin savait que son père aurait été ému.

Kíli, de son côté, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Du haut de ses trois ans, c'était la première fois que la mort le touchait de si près – il avait à peine cinq mois lors du décès de son père, et ne s'en rappelait plus – et il tirait sans cesse sur la manche de Thorin pour lui poser des questions.

\- Pourquoi papi bouge plus ? Il fait dodo ?

Il était en train de regarder Fíli lui tresser les cheveux avec des grands yeux étonnés, et Thorin se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Papi n'est plus avec nous, murmura-t-il. Il est parti dans les Chambres de nos Ancêtres rejoindre son papa, sa maman et ma maman, et il est sans doute beaucoup plus heureux là-bas.

\- Mais il est juste là, il est pas parti.

\- Son corps est là, mais papi n'est plus à l'intérieur, Kíli.

\- Il revient ? demanda Kíli, en levant ses grands yeux tristes vers lui. Il avait dit qu'on joue ensemble.

Sa grammaire hésitante était, en temps normal, l'une des choses que Thorin aimait le plus au monde ; aujourd'hui, c'était juste un épieu de plus enfoncé dans son cœur.

\- Non, Kíli. Je suis désolé, mais papi ne reviendra plus.

Kíli ne parut pas convaincu – après tout, papi était là, juste devant lui, en train de dormir – mais son nez se fronça en une petite moue de tristesse, et Thorin sentit sa gorge se serrer une fois de plus.

.oOo.

Frerin était nerveux. Thorin le savait à la pâleur maladive de son visage, à la rougeur de ses yeux – mais il était resté sobre pour la cérémonie, et Thorin n'avait même pas de mots pour lui dire à quel point ce geste comptait pour lui.

\- Papa n'aurait pas voulu me voir en train de tituber derrière son cercueil, expliqua Frerin avec un petit rire sans joie.

La cérémonie funéraire devait commencer dans la Grande Salle de Cérémonie du Palais Souterrain. Le cercueil de Thráin était en train d'y être transporté par quatre Nains, lentement, et Thorin et Frerin le suivaient au pas, Dís et les enfants derrière eux, puis Balin, Dwalin ; puis venaient les membres de son conseil des Ministres, Neli, Glóin ministre des Finances, Dáin ministre de la Guerre, puis Óin, médecin royal, et enfin tous ceux qui avaient tenu à rejoindre le cortège, pêle-mêle.

Dans la Salle de Cérémonie, un nouveau discours attendait Thorin, encore une fois retransmis en direct par les caméras ; mais avant, il y avait la bénédiction du corps par un prêtre de Mahal et les chants sacrés. Des chaises avaient été placées dans la salle pour permettre aux gens de ne pas passer une heure entière debout, et Thorin, Frerin, Dís et les enfant s'installèrent au premier rang. Lorsque le prêtre apparut, tout le monde se tut immédiatement pour lui permettre de commencer son office.

Thorin n'écouta que d'une oreille, les yeux fixés sur le bois d'ébène du cercueil. Son père était parti, ainsi que sa mère, son grand-père, sa grand-mère ; il était le chef de la famille royale d'Erebor, de la lignée de Durin, à présent – même si ça faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il était officiellement roi, il avait brusquement la sensation de se retrouver tout seul au sommet, sans personne pour le soutenir, et il avait horreur de ça.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Frerin lui donna un coup de coude que Thorin réalisa qu'il était censé se lever pour faire son discours. Se raclant la gorge, il se dirigea vers le pupitre, ses pas claquant sur le sol de marbre de la salle, résonnant dans le silence tendu, et il lui sembla qu'il s'écoulait mille ans avant que ses mains n'agrippent finalement le bois frais du pupitre, où son discours était écrit sur un papier. (Il ne pouvait pas improviser un discours retransmis en direct à l'international ; il était roi.)

À part les phrases rituelles d'accompagnement de l'âme, il y avait très peu de khuzdul dans ce discours, afin qu'il soit compris par tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. D'un point de vue personnel, sa langue maternelle lui était plus confortable que la langue Commune, mais Thorin réalisa que s'il fermait le barrage de ses émotions, s'il concentrait son esprit sur autre chose, il pouvait réciter les mots sans trop de problème. Même la foule en face de lui se fondait dans une sorte de flou lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers elle.

Sauf un visage.

\- ...et de toute sa longue vie, il a toujours...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Thorin s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase. Perdu dans le cœur de la foule, à côté de la silhouette reconnaissable de Tharkûn, assis sur une chaise, se trouvait Bilbo.

 _Bilbo était là._

Était-il en train de rêver ? Non, impossible ; son visage, dont les traits s'étaient brouillés dans la mémoire de Thorin, était maintenant parfaitement détaillé, ses joues rondes, son long nez, ses lèvres fines, ses boucles caramel, et ses yeux – il était trop loin pour en distinguer la couleur, mais il savait que les îles beiges étaient fixées sur lui.

Bilbo était là. Dans la même pièce que lui.

Thorin avait envie de tout envoyer valdinguer, le pupitre, le discours, de traverser en courant cette salle immense et de serrer son Hobbit dans ses bras. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le fait de voir Bilbo, là, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui – Bilbo était _là._

Les lèvres qu'il contemplait se retroussèrent en une sorte de moue, les sourcils se haussèrent dans une expression embarrassée – mais ce ne fut que lorsque les murmures naquirent, lorsque les têtes dans la foule se mirent à s'agiter, que Thorin se rendit compte que son esprit – et sa voix – s'étaient arrêtés net au milieu d'une phrase.

 _Tu parles d'un roi !_ pensa-t-il. Embarrassé, il tenta de reprendre le fil de son discours, mais les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens, il butait sur les virgules, il ne savait pas s'il enchaînait les phrases dans le bon ordre. La débâcle internationale, en direct. S'il regardait, Thranduil devait s'en frotter les mains de satisfaction.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, à vrai dire, puisque Bilbo était là – et Thorin sentit son cœur allégé d'un poids tellement immense que c'était à se demander comment il avait réussi à traîner son corps un peu partout jusque là.

Des applaudissement polis, accompagnés de nombreux regards intrigués, accompagnèrent la fin de son discours, et Thorin s'apprêtait déjà à fendre la foule pour aller retrouver son Bilbo ; mais personne ne se levait – la cérémonie n'était pas terminée, et il s'était déjà suffisamment donné en spectacle.

Le prêtre prononça à nouveau quelques mots, puis le cercueil fut fermé, hissé sur quatre épaules, et tout le monde se levait pour participer au cortège, Thorin, Frerin et Dís en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Thorin ? murmura Frerin, profitant du bruit des chaises raclant le sol pour faire passer sa phrase inaperçue.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, marmonna Thorin.

Les caméras les suivaient toujours, mais Thorin se moquait bien du fait qu'un million de personnes puisse constater que son regard n'était pas posé sur l'arrière du cercueil, mais sur un point particulier dans la foule, que personne d'autre que lui ne voyait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du Hobbit, dans l'allée, il faillit s'avancer, prendre sa main et le tirer à lui – mais son esprit malin lui suggéra une solution beaucoup plus discrète et tout aussi attrayante.

\- Tharkûn, lança-t-il à haute voix, levant les yeux vers Gandalf. L'ami des Nains. Votre présence nous honore grandement, mon père, ma famille et moi ; je serais heureux si vous acceptiez, vous et votre compagnon, de vous joindre à nous pour le cortège.

Gandalf eut un demi-sourire qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe ; et alors qu'il quittait sa chaise pour s'avancer vers lui, Thorin posa sur les yeux sur Bilbo, qui avait l'air profondément stupéfait. Il fallut que Thorin lui fasse un signe de tête (presque imperceptible) pour que Bilbo bondisse et le rejoigne, aux côtés du Magicien.

La marche reprit – en pressant un peu le pas pour rattraper le cercueil qui s'était éloigné plus vite qu'eux – Gandalf s'était pris à discuter à mi-voix avec Frerin, et Thorin se retrouva à marcher avec Bilbo à ses côtés. Il sentait le regard surpris de Dís lui vriller le dos, mais la bienséance pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Orques, au point où il en était ; il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être séparé une minute de plus de lui.

Bilbo, de son côté, semblait singulièrement intimidé, et gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir une conversation, avec Dís et une centaine de caméras qui épiaient leurs moindres mouvements ; mais Thorin ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son prénom.

\- Bilbo...

Le Hobbit releva la tête vers lui avec autant de vivacité que s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique, et Thorin pouvait parfaitement sentir le sourire plein de tendresse qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres, mais il était absolument incapable de le faire disparaître. Bilbo était _là._

\- Merci d'être venu.

Sa main effleura celle du Hobbit, et les picotements qui parcoururent sa peau, rien qu'un instant, lui donnèrent l'impression de revenir à la vie – tout comme le petit sourire un peu embarrassé que Bilbo lui adressa, et ses mots, les premiers depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, une éternité auparavant.

\- Je voulais te voir...

Prononcés bas, si bas qu'ils n'étaient perceptibles que pour Thorin – et il fallut toute la volonté et toute la force de caractère du Roi d'Erebor pour s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, là, sous l'œil de toutes ces caméras ; Thorin serra les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le creux de sa main.

Il fallait tenir encore un peu. Juste encore un peu.

Au sortir de la Salle de Cérémonie, le cercueil fut transporté dans les tréfonds de la Montagne, dans la crypte royale, là où seul Thorin et la famille royale avait le droit d'entrer. En théorie.

En pratique, Thorin déclara d'un ton autoritaire que Tharkûn l'Ami des Nains leur ferait un honneur extrême s'il acceptait de les accompagner, et refusa discrètement de lâcher la manche de Bilbo avant qu'ils ne soient tous à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il referma lui-même la lourde porte de la crypte, et tandis que Gandalf, Frerin et Dís suivaient le cercueil (Fíli et Kíli étaient restés avec Balin à l'extérieur), Thorin se tourna vers Bilbo.

La lumière tremblotante des torches de la crypte ne permettait pas de le distinguer très bien, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Thorin, murmura Bilbo, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase – Thorin franchit d'un coup l'espace qui les séparait, et son corps tout entier sembla crépiter lorsque Bilbo se retrouva serré contre lui.

C'était glorieux. Juste glorieux. Il sentit les bras de Bilbo se glisser autour de lui, sous sa lourde cape de cérémonie, et ses lèvres vibrèrent lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser sur ses boucles de cheveux – Bilbo était là, pour lui, et il mourrait plutôt que de le laisser partir une nouvelle fois.

Peu importait. Peu importait que ça fasse trois ans, qu'il ait peut-être tout imaginé, que la vie d'un Roi Nain n'était pas rêvée pour un Hobbit de la Comté, peu importait la réaction du pays à l'idée que son Élu soit d'une race différente. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui avait de l'importance, et c'était Bilbo, Bilbo contre lui, dans ses bras, et la sensation indicible que sa présence lui procurait.

\- Thorin...?

L'esprit presque anesthésié par la proximité de Bilbo, Thorin tourna la tête – sans lâcher son Hobbit, bien entendu – pour découvrir trois paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, arborant trois expressions différentes. Dís les contemplait d'un air abasourdi, Frerin avait un sourcil haussé et un fantôme de sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, et Gandalf rayonnait littéralement.

C'est vrai – ils avaient encore du public.

À regret (en réalité, c'était probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais faite de sa vie), Thorin se recula lentement de Bilbo, qui garda ses mains accrochées à sa tunique comme si lui non plus ne voulait pas le laisser partir, tandis que Dís faisait un pas vers eux, son expression toujours éberluée.

\- Qui est-ce ?

À ces mots, Bilbo détacha enfin son regard de Thorin et ses mains de sa tunique (au grand regret de ce dernier), et se tourna vers la princesse.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbo Baggins, je viens de la Comté. Enchanté, princesse Dís.

Sa petite révérence fit naître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de Thorin, et le regard de Dís alternait de l'un à l'autre, incrédule.

\- C'est Bilbo, ajouta Thorin. Mon Élu.

Frerin poussa une exclamation de surprise, et Thorin aurait presque voulu pouvoir photographier la tête de Dís.

\- Ton... Élu ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Thorin ! intervint Frerin, tout aussi médusé que sa sœur. Depuis quand tu...

\- Messieurs – et Madame, coupa Gandalf d'un ton poli, peut-être devrions-nous garder cette discussion pour plus tard, quand nous serons sortis de la crypte ? Le roi Thráin attend nos derniers hommages.

Avec une évidente difficulté, Dís et Frerin ravalèrent leurs questions, et Gandalf ouvrit la marche vers le cercueil – dont les quatre porteurs regardaient Thorin avec une certaine curiosité dans le regard, mais sans faire aucune réflexion. Lentement, Dís se détourna et suivit Gandalf, imitée par Frerin, et Thorin adressa un sourire à Bilbo, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner avec lui, savourant les crépitements qui parcouraient toute sa paume. Bilbo, loin de se dérober, resserra ses doigts contre les siens, et se mit à trottiner à ses côtés.

Et Thorin souriait – il avait beau traverser la crypte royale, là où le corps de son père allait être enterré, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Bilbo arrivait à lui procurer de la lumière au plus profond des ténèbres, du bonheur quand il était au désespoir.

Maintenant qu'il avait la main de Bilbo entrelacée contre la sienne, tout semblait dérisoire, ces dernières années si dures, si sombres, la difficulté que ressentait Thorin à se lever chaque matin pour faire un travail qu'il détestait ; si Bilbo était là avec lui, il était prêt à continuer pour les décennies, les siècles à venir.

.oOo.

Parmi toutes les aventures dans lesquelles Gandalf avait déjà entraîné Bilbo Baggins, l'Aventure du Roi en Exil était, sinon la plus dangereuse, tout au moins la plus étrange de toutes.

Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier du jour où Gandalf était venu le trouver dans sa petite maison à Rivendell, là où ces maudits Sackville-Baggins n'étaient plus en mesure de venir lui rendre la vie infernale. Il était tranquillement installé au soleil, en train d'écrire son livre au stylo plume (Bilbo n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à utiliser un ordinateur pour écrire), profitant de la douceur des températures et de l'odeur de l'air inimitable de Rivendell, lorsqu'une ombre était tombée sur son cahier, et Bilbo avait levé les yeux.

\- Gandalf !

L'arrivée de Gandalf, comme Bilbo avait fini par l'apprendre, pouvait signifier deux choses : soit l'anniversaire du Hobbit approchait, soit Gandalf avait l'intention de l'emmener à nouveau dans une de ses quêtes mystérieuses et (parfois) dangereuses.

Mais l'anniversaire de Bilbo était passé de six mois ; l'arrivée de Gandalf tombait donc forcément dans la deuxième catégorie. Pourtant, le vieil homme l'avait surpris quand il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui faire une randonnée en montagne ; de tout ce qu'il aurait pu proposer, ce n'était pas ce à quoi Bilbo s'était attendu.

\- Une randonnée en montagne. Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. En forêt, en fait. Rivendell possède de nombreuses et magnifiques forêts, et la balade serait assurément plus agréable avec un compagnon. Qu'en dites-vous donc, mon cher Bilbo ?

Pris de court, Bilbo n'avait pas refusé – et de toute façon, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver dans la forêt, si près de chez lui ? – et par un petit matin encore frais, ils s'étaient déplacés jusqu'à l'Office des Guides de Montagne de Rivendell, où Gandalf les avaient inscrits à une randonnée encadrée par deux guides.

L'un d'entre eux était Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir un Nain travailler en tant que guide de montagne dans une officine tenue par des Elfes, et c'était probablement la principale raison pour expliquer la fascination que Thorin exerça instantanément sur lui.

Deux heures plus tard, toutefois, il commençait pour la première fois à se dire que son statut de Nain-guide n'avait peut-être aucun rapport dans l'équation. Il était habitué à l'idée, maintenant, mais même quand il ne se tenait pas à ses côtés, Thorin Oakenshield continuait à occuper toutes ses pensées.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien de spécial. En dehors, bien entendu, de sa beauté époustouflante, de ses yeux bleus qui vous créaient des nœuds dans les entrailles quand ils se posaient sur vous, de ses cheveux qui avaient l'air plus doux que du fil de soie, et de sa voix qui vous faisait vibrer de la plante des pieds jusqu'aux racines des cheveux. Mais Bilbo n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un pour son physique, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu faire un pas dans Rivendell sans tomber amoureux à chaque instant, avec tous ces Elfes magnifiques qui y déambulaient sans cesse.

Thorin était beau, certes, et même plus que beau, mais en dehors de ça, il était sombre, taciturne, il était incapable de faire la conversation et il ne paraissait pas très sympathique.

Alors pourquoi Bilbo n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui ? Chaque fois qu'il essayait de rattraper Gandalf sur la route, ses pas le ramenaient invariablement aux côtés de Thorin.

\- Je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec notre Nain, avait souri Gandalf lorsque Bilbo l'avait rattrapé une fois de plus.

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas. Il ne parle pas beaucoup.

\- Oui, il n'est pas du genre bavard, c'est un fait.

\- Vous le connaissez ? s'exclama Bilbo, surpris.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Vous le connaissez aussi, Bilbo.

\- Moi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne le connaissez pas. Son nom ne vous dit rien ?

Bilbo se mit à réfléchir – Thorin Oakenshield... Il aurait été certain de s'en rappeler s'il l'avait déjà entendu.

\- Je ne crois pas. Désolé, Gandalf. Qui est-ce ?

\- Bilbo, mon ami, nous sommes allés ensemble à Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Il y a quatre ans. Quel rapport ?

\- Un _grand_ rapport. Vous connaissez le roi d'Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Thráin ? Bien sûr. Je lis les journaux, vous savez.

\- Et vous connaissez ses enfants.

\- Oui, le prince à scandales Frerin, la princesse Dís qui dirige la compagnie Erebor & Co, et...

\- Et...?

\- Et... Le prince Thorin. Dont personne ne parle jamais. _Oh, Eru tout-puissant,_ Gandalf. Vous plaisantez ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Thorin Oakenshield est _le Prince Thorin ?_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Comment est-ce qu'il a terminé _guide de montagne ?_

\- Vous pourrez toujours lui poser la question. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il a quitté Erebor, la situation là-bas n'est pas idéale...

\- Oh, vous voulez dire... C'est depuis qu'il est parti, les révoltes ? Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- C'est très simple. Depuis dix ans, c'est Thorin qui tire dans l'ombre les ficelles du gouvernement éréboréen. Suite à son départ, plus personne n'a réussi à empêcher Thráin de faire ses quatre volontés, et en voilà le résultat...

\- Oh. Je comprends... Je crois.

Thorin était donc un roi en fuite. Un beau roi, sombre et ténébreux...

Non – le cœur de Bilbo ne battait _certainement pas_ plus vite à cette idée.

\- Mais pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien.

\- Il n'avait personne pour le retenir là-bas ? Sa famille... une relation amoureuse ?

Avec un peu de retard, Bilbo réalisa que si les vies sentimentales des enfants de la famille royale Durin étaient très connues des médias, entre le prince Frerin et ses scandales et le mariage de la prince Dís qui avait fait la une des journaux, ainsi que la naissance de son fils, le prince Fíli, en revanche, aucune information n'avait filtré sur la vie amoureuse de Thorin. D'ailleurs, rien ne filtrait vraiment sur Thorin – les médias parlaient assez peu de lui, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu en arrivant devant l'Office.

S'il posait la question, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était intéressé ou quoi que ce soit – certainement pas – c'était juste pour... satisfaire sa curiosité. Voilà.

Le sourire de Gandalf n'était pas dupe, toutefois, et Bilbo sentit ses joues se mettre à flamber.

\- S'il avait une relation amoureuse, je doute qu'il serait ici à jouer les guides de montagne. Les Nains ne quittent pas leurs Élus facilement.

Ah oui, les Élus – maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'histoire lui était familière ; mais jusqu'à présent, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins considérée comme un mythe.

\- Alors ils ont vraiment des Élus ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tous les Nains ne ressentent pas l'appel de leur Élu, mais quand c'est le cas, il ne peuvent pas le rater.

\- ...C'est-à-dire ? demanda Bilbo, tout en essayant de masquer le fait qu'il était prodigieusement intéressé.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas une source de première main, il faudrait demander à notre cher guide, mais les Nains s'accordent généralement à décrire une fascination générale pour leur Élu, des picotements ou crépitements dans leurs mains lorsqu'ils les touchent, ou sur le bout de leur langue quand ils appellent leur nom. Je ne sais pas où se situe la part de réalité là-dedans, bien sûr. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Bilbo ?

\- Oh, pour... pour rien.

Bilbo jeta un regard sur sa main droite, pensif – la sensation de crépitement lorsqu'il avait serré la main de Thorin avait été nettement perceptible, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'électricité statique... Il n'était pas un Nain, après tout.

Pas vrai ?

Au cours de la journée, la question fut reléguée un peu plus loin dans l'esprit de Bilbo, l'important étant avant tout de retrouver leur chemin avant de mourir de faim – mais lorsqu'ils se posèrent pour la nuit et que Thorin déplia la tente, il ne tarda pas à s'en rappeler à nouveau. Ses doigts picotaient doucement sur l'épaule de Thorin alors qu'il essayait de le réconforter ; mais le plus parlant, ce fut quand il colla son bras contre le sien, et que Thorin lui posa la question, à mi-voix, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

\- _Est-ce que tu les sens, toi aussi...?_

Y avait-il une chance qu'il parle réellement de ce qui avait occupé l'esprit de Bilbo une bonne partie de la journée ? Lorsque Bilbo lui demanda des précisions, Thorin ne voulut pas répéter.

Oui – c'était certainement de ça qu'il parlait.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était l'Élu de Thorin ? Est-ce que c'était seulement _possible_ ? Il n'était même pas un Nain. Il était un simple Hobbit de la Comté, un Hobbit qui aimait se plaindre, qui aimait manger, qui aimait jardiner, et qui n'aimait pas Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, la femme de son cousin Otho.

Que se passerait-il si c'était vraiment le cas ? Que deviendrait-il ?

L'esprit occupé par ces questions, Bilbo ne réalisa qu'il s'était endormi que lorsqu'il se réveilla, le contact chaleureux d'un main contre la sienne, les crépitements parcourant sa peau comme de l'électricité.

Thorin avait pris sa main dans son sommeil.

Lentement, Bilbo tourna la tête vers lui – il dormait encore, et Bilbo eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de ses traits.

Oh, il était beau, le roi d'Erebor. Il était beau, et d'accord, il était peut-être taciturne et sombre, un peu brusque parfois dans ses mouvements et dans ses paroles, mais il était aussi intelligent, et attentionné, et gentil, quand on dépassait la carapace. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup le sens de l'orientation... Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. (Enfin – pour l'instant. Ça finirait par en avoir s'ils étaient toujours incapables de retrouver leur chemin une semaine plus tard...)

Peut-être qu'il était l'Élu de Thorin, oui – et peut-être que Thorin était son Élu. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais ses battements de cœur erratiques quand il regardait le noble visage du roi en exil en disaient assez long sur le sujet.

Avec ou sans cette histoire d'Élu, il aurait aimé rester à ses côtés.

Mais Erebor, en l'état actuel des choses, était un endroit dangereux, et Bilbo comprenait que Thorin ne souhaite pas qu'il y aille tout de suite – il avait failli insister, dire que si Thorin y retournait quand même, il irait avec lui, car ce qui était dangereux pour l'un l'était tout autant pour l'autre ; mais il avait réfléchi que Thorin avait peut-être besoin de temps, et peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée – pour lui également.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se passerait _autant_ de temps.

Thorin n'avait pas tenté de le joindre, n'était pas venu le voir, et Bilbo n'avait pas non plus cherché à le contacter, d'abord par crainte de le déranger – le pays était en pleine révolte, après tout, et Thorin devait certainement avoir d'autres chats à fouetter – et puis, petit à petit, parce qu'il commençait à se demander si tout avait été vrai. S'il ne s'était pas emballé un peu vite. S'il ne s'agissait pas _vraiment_ d'électricité statique. Les Hobbits n'avaient pas d'Élus – pourquoi en aurait-il, lui ? Pourquoi serait-il spécial ?

Peut-être que Thorin partageait ses doutes, et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas tenté de le joindre. C'était compréhensible.

Toutefois, Bilbo continuait à suivre avec attention les nouvelles en provenance d'Erebor – il assista au couronnement depuis sa télévision avec un pincement de cœur, à la fois plein de fierté et à la fois frustré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés dans un moment si important. Il avait regardé ses apparitions publiques, plus nombreuses maintenant qu'avant sa fugue d'Erebor ; et enfin, trois jours plus tôt, il avait regardé son visage fatigué et ses yeux cernés lorsqu'il était apparu pour annoncer le décès du roi Thráin. Il avait vu son expression lointaine lorsqu'il s'était tu un peu trop longtemps, il avait lu sur ses traits toutes les difficultés qu'il était en train de traverser, et il avait pris sa décision sans même réfléchir, saisissant son smartphone et composant un numéro.

\- Gandalf, je voudrais assister aux funérailles du roi Thráin. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Bien entendu, mon cher Bilbo, avait répondu Gandalf, toujours secourable.

Et il y était allé, avec la crainte d'être mal accueilli, ignoré ou rejeté ; mais il fallait qu'il essaie, parce que Thorin avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, et Bilbo avait besoin de lui. Même s'il n'était qu'un Hobbit. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment l'Élu de Thorin.

Mais il l'était, oh, il l'était – comment avait-il pu en douter ? Il le comprit à l'instant même où le regard de Thorin, sondant vaguement la foule, se posa sur lui. Il le comprit à la façon dont son discours s'arrêta net, à la façon dont Thorin le regarda bouche bée, les yeux éclairés d'une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans son regard lorsqu'il le regardait de l'autre côté de la télévision. Il le comprit à la façon dont son corps entier frissonna sous le regard de Thorin.

Il était son Élu. Et lorsque Thorin toucha son bras en marchant à côté de lui dans le cortège, lorsqu'il lui tira la manche pour le faire entrer dans la crypte, lorsqu'il le serra contre lui, dans la pénombre de la crypte, lorsque les sentiments explosèrent dans son ventre et se répandirent en fourmillements électriques dans tout son corps, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être ailleurs que dans ses bras.

\- C'est Bilbo, souriait Thorin à sa sœur. Mon Élu.

Et Bilbo, tout à côté de lui, souriait aussi.

.oOo.

À la télévision, Dís, princesse d'Erebor, était une femme magnifique, et Frerin, prince d'Erebor, était un garçon qui avait le rire facile.

Bilbo essaya de toutes ses forces de s'en souvenir alors que leurs regards le vrillaient de part en part.

\- Ton _Élu_ , répéta Dís pour la millième fois.

Après le passage à la crypte avait suivi un grand dîner officiel pour honorer la mémoire de Thráin ; ni Bilbo ni Tharkûn n'avaient été officiellement conviés, mais Thorin ne s'était pas gêné pour faire ajouter deux places supplémentaires à la table – aussi proches de lui qu'il lui fut possible, évidemment.

Le dîner, en compagnie de Bilbo, avait été cent fois plus agréable pour Thorin qu'un dîner de funérailles n'aurait dû l'être ; et le sourire qui naissait de temps à autre sur son visage avait été suffisant pour attirer l'attention et la curiosité de plus d'une personne à la table. Mais Thorin n'avait pas répondu aux questions, se contentant de dire qu'il avait rencontré Tharkûn et Bilbo à Rivendell et qu'ils étaient amis de longue date.

À présent, ils étaient réunis dans un petit salon privé, réservé à la famille royale, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et Dís et Frerin se tenaient devant Thorin, attendant des explications, tandis que Bilbo et Gandalf les regardaient, assis sur un fauteuil un peu plus éloigné, auquel Dís et Frerin jetaient fréquemment des regards rapides.

\- Mon Élu, confirma Thorin. Où est le problème ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un ?

\- C'est un Hobbit ! s'exclama Dís.

Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment en colère, songea Bilbo – plutôt très surprise, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; toutefois, ce n'était pas très agréable d'avoir l'impression d'être indigne de Thorin rien que parce qu'il n'était pas un Nain comme lui.

\- Tu es _sûr_ que c'est ton Élu ? Sûr, _sûr ?_ insista Dís. Si c'est vrai, Thorin, je suis très heureuse pour toi, mais... tu admettras que c'est une situation inhabituelle.

\- Je sais, Dís, répondit Thorin gravement. Mais quand tu as rencontré Víli, tu as su qu'il était fait pour toi, pas vrai ? Eh bien, c'est pareil.

\- Víli était un Nain.

\- Et Bilbo est un Hobbit. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Mais ça change tout, Thorin ! C'est Mahal qui nous accorde la grâce de trouver notre Élu. Pourquoi aurait-il été chercher un Hobbit pour toi ? Les Hobbits n'ont pas d'Élu comme nous ! Je ne doute pas de ses sentiments, mais que se passera-t-il si jamais il arrête de t'aimer un jour ? Nous, les Nains, nous aimons toujours la même personne pour toute notre vie, mais comment être sûrs que les sentiments d'un _Hobbit_ ne changeront pas au cours du temps ?

Bilbo serra les dents – il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on parle de lui en ces termes quand il était dans la pièce et qu'il pouvait tout entendre, et il était prêt à le faire savoir ; mais la main rassurante de Gandalf se posa sur son épaule, et Bilbo ravala son amertume.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr non plus. Il aimait Thorin, c'était un fait (il avait eu trois ans pour s'en rendre compte), et il voulait être à ses côtés, mais comment être certain que cette envie durerait toute la vie ?

\- Même si c'est le cas, répondit Thorin d'un ton buté, ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'aimer. Même si je ne suis pas _son_ Élu, il est le mien, et cette raison devrait te suffire.

La légère tension dans sa voix fut suffisante pour stopper l'interrogatoire ; Dís se tut, et Frerin prit place sur le sofa, à côté de Thorin.

\- C'est vraiment lui, Thorin ?

\- Oui, Frerin, répondit Thorin d'une voix un peu plus douce en se tournant vers son frère. J'en suis sûr.

\- Bon. Je suis content pour toi, mon frère. Après tout, quoi qu'en dise Dís, ce n'est pas parce que ton Élu est un Nain que c'est forcément une garantie de réciprocité. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Bilbo sentit d'un coup la température de la pièce descendre de quelques degrés, et Thorin, de son côté, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce fut Dís qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Neli _t'aime_ , Frerin. Il faut juste qu'elle s'en souvienne de temps en temps. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, quand elle t'a vu en tenue de cérémonie et sobre, elle s'en souvenait mieux que d'habitude.

Frerin haussa les épaules, et Bilbo gigota sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise – certes, ils étaient en famille, ou presque, mais il était tout de même étonné de voir ce qu'il aurait considéré comme un sujet tabou abordé si facilement. Si cruellement, presque.

\- Les journaux vont en faire leurs choux gras, ajouta Dís, pensive. Je ne sais pas ce que le peuple en pensera.

\- Si tout le monde réagit comme toi, rétorqua Frerin, un peu acerbe, c'est sûr que ça ne risque pas d'être joyeux.

\- Je veux simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon frère ! se défendit Dís.

\- Bilbo est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Thorin. Tu n'as pas vu son expression quand il s'est arrêté en plein milieu de son discours ?

\- Tout le pays a vu son expression, marmonna Dwalin, qui se tenait si discrètement dans son coin de pièce que Bilbo avait presque oublié sa présence. Et aussi les pays voisins. Ce n'est pas exactement passé inaperçu.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle, reprit Frerin. Et de toute façon, je pense que Thorin est assez âgé pour faire ses propres choix.

Il y eut un silence tendu, pendant lequel Thorin adressa un regard de remerciements à son frère, puis Dís haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien. Tant qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Mais oui, il le sait, répondit Frerin calmement, avant de se lever. Bon – la journée a été éprouvante, et je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos.

À côté de Bilbo, comme s'il n'attendait que ce signe, Gandalf se leva, et rejoignit Frerin, qui adressait à Dís et à Dwalin un regard plein de sous-entendus.

 _Oh._ Il voulait les laisser seuls. C'était... attentionné, songea Bilbo en rougissant.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Thorin vint aussitôt s'installer à côté de Bilbo, l'air embarrassé.

\- Je suis désolé, Bilbo, murmura-t-il. Ma sœur n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

\- Je comprends, assura Bilbo avec sincérité. Vraiment. Je comprends qu'elle essaie de protéger, et qu'elle ait des doutes. Après tout, j'en ai, moi aussi. Elle a raison. Que se passera-t-il si mes sentiments disparaissent en cours de route ?

\- L'important, c'est qu'ils aient existé un jour, répondit Thorin d'une voix un peu tendue. Je ne... Je ne te force pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... Tu ne fais pas ça parce que je t'y oblige ?

Tout aussi nerveux qu'il se sentait lui-même, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cette phrase.

\- Thorin, je crois que tu apprendras vite qu'il est presque _impossible_ de m'obliger à faire quelque chose. Tu ne m'as pas obligé à venir ici. Je suis venu de moi-même, et... je ne regrette absolument pas. Je serais venu plus tôt, si...

\- Si ?

\- Si je n'avais pas cru que j'avais tout rêvé.

\- On est deux, alors, répondit Thorin avec un petit sourire. Mais...

Lentement, il tendit la main, et prit celle de Bilbo, posée sur ses genoux ; les crépitements se firent instantanément sentir, parcourant leurs paumes jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés.

\- C'est réel, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Indéniablement réel, répondit Bilbo, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, savourant les sensations parcourant leur peau, avant que Thorin ne reprenne, d'une voix un peu distante :

\- On ne se connaît pas vraiment, en fait, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression que ma peau prend feu dès que tes doigts la touchent, mais je ne sais presque rien de toi. C'est une situation un peu étrange.

\- J'imagine que c'est souvent le cas, chez vous les Nains, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque vous savez instantanément quand une personne est votre Élu, c'est forcément lors de la première rencontre que tout se joue. Comment faites-vous, dans ces cas-là ?

\- Il y a... une tradition naine, répondit Thorin avec difficulté. Plutôt vieillotte, si tu veux mon avis, et beaucoup n'hésitent pas à s'en passer, parce qu'ils partent du principe qu'ils auront tout le temps de se connaître une fois qu'ils habiteront ensemble ou qu'ils seront mariés. C'est... une sorte de cour, en fait. On appelle ça "les Quatre Saisons", parce qu'elle dure un an, à la fin de quoi le couple décide s'il veut rester ensemble ou non. C'est purement symbolique, bien entendu, personne n'a jamais décidé de se séparer à la fin des Quatre Saisons. S'ils veulent rester ensemble, ils se fiancent, puis se marient quelques mois plus tard.

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?

Surpris, Thorin leva les yeux vers Bilbo.

\- C'est vrai, reprit le Hobbit d'une voix douce. On ne se connaît pas. J'ai peut-être un léger avantage sur toi, parce que tu apparais à la télé, tu es une figure publique... mais ça ne m'en apprend pas tant que ça, au fond. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Comme l'a dit ta sœur, notre situation est inhabituelle... C'est peut-être une façon d'arranger ça.

\- Tu veux... faire les Quatre Saisons ?

\- Je... Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Bilbo, subitement nerveux. Ou alors, je n'ai pas le droit, parce que je suis un Hobbit ?

\- Oh, je... Je crois que si. Les règles ne stipulent pas que la tradition soit exclusivement réservée aux Nains...

\- Les règles ? Il y a des règles ?

\- Tout un tas. Rarement respectées, c'est vrai... Mais tu ferais peut-être bien de les connaître avant de te jeter dedans à pieds joints, répondit Thorin avec un petit sourire.

\- D'accord... Je t'écoute. Quel genre de règles ?

\- La plus importante de toutes, par exemple, stipule que les contacts physiques sont interdits jusqu'à la fin des Quatre Saisons.

L'horreur qui se peignit sur les traits de Bilbo en disait long – Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes ? croassa Bilbo, baissant les yeux sur leurs mains toujours jointes. Je... Effectivement, ça donne à matière à réflexion...

\- Mais c'est une vieille règle, ajouta Thorin, et de nos jours, elle est assez rarement respectée, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

\- Oh, répondit Bilbo, immensément soulagé. D'accord. Tant mieux. Je veux dire... Ça fait déjà trois ans, je ne me vois pas passer un an de plus sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que te toucher la main. Mais alors, si on ne tient pas compte de cette règle-là, quelles sont les autres règles à respecter ? J'imagine que si on les ignore toutes, le côté "traditionnel" perd un peu de son sens.

\- Il y a les festins. Les Quatre Saisons s'ouvrent sur un grand dîner, pour célébrer le début de la cour, et se terminent également par un grand banquet, où toutes les personnes de notre connaissance doivent être invitées. Dans la mesure de nos affinités, évidemment, je n'inviterai jamais Azog à mon repas de Quatre Saisons...

\- Azog, le président du Mordor ? Effectivement, je n'ai pas trop envie de le voir de près non plus...

\- En dehors des repas, il y a les présents. C'est une coutume ; tous les trois mois, les engagés s'offrent des cadeaux pour symboliser le passage vers une nouvelle saison ensemble. Les cadeaux sont censés prendre en valeur – monétaire ou symbolique – au fur et à mesure des saisons.

\- Des présents... D'accord...

Son air concentré fit rire Thorin, qui ajouta :

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire ça dans les règles de l'art, je te donnerai un livre sur le sujet. Tu ne seras pas pris au dépourvu.

\- Je ne veux le faire que si tu veux le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est un peu bizarre de parler de mariage alors qu'on n'a passé en tout et pour tout trois jours de notre vie ensemble... en comptant celui-ci. Ça nous permettra de prendre notre temps...

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Thorin avec sérieux. Et le côté "tradition" est toujours bien vu par le peuple... Ça compensera le choc qu'ils auront en découvrant que mon Unique est un Hobbit.

\- Tu crois qu'ils auront un choc ?

\- C'est possible. Je n'en sais rien. Et ça ne changera rien à ma décision de toute façon.

\- Ta décision ? Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

\- De rester toujours avec toi... Si tu es d'accord, évidemment.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Bilbo – son Nain était d'un ridicule !

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Je plaisante, Thorin, ajouta-t-il quand il décela la tension dans les traits du roi. Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes toujours avec moi. Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ça...

\- Oh si, je peux imaginer, répondit Thorin avec un sourire.

Doucement, il détacha ses doigts de ceux de Bilbo, et ignora l'expression étonnée – et vaguement attristée – qui se lisait dans le regard de Bilbo, et qui disparut au moment même où il posa la main sur sa joue. Bilbo se figea, la peau crépitant d'électricité, tandis que Thorin le regardait en silence, son expression redevenue sérieuse. Son pouce caressait doucement la pommette de Bilbo, et il murmura :

\- Ça fait trois ans que je me pose une question...

\- Je me pose la même, croassa Bilbo en posant sa main par dessus celle de Thorin. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir notre réponse, maintenant ?

Une expression étonnée passa fugitivement sur le visage de Thorin, vite remplacée par un sourire, et sans se presser, il pencha la tête vers le Hobbit. _Son_ Hobbit.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'incroyable. Il ne s'attendait pas à _ça._ Il ne s'attendait pas au court-circuit dans ses pensées, au feu d'artifice dans son ventre, à l'incendie dans ses veines. Il ne s'attendait pas à être frappé avec la force d'une lame de fond par le besoin désespéré de le toucher _encore plus_. Ses lèvres crépitaient contre celles de son Élu, douloureusement, presque, et Thorin ressentit plus nettement que jamais le câble de fer qui tirait sur son cœur, le terrible sentiment d'envie et de manque qui lui serrait la gorge, et les battements sourds et effrénés de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Bilbo, de son côté, expérimentait la même chose, et la beauté de la sensation lui donna envie de pleurer, un instant, tout contre les lèvres de Thorin – rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que ce moment. Toute sa vie avait tendu vers ça, vers Thorin, vers ses lèvres contre les siennes, et quelque part entre l'émerveillement et le besoin presque _physique_ de sentir Thorin le toucher, il eut l'impression que sa vie avait atteint son sommet, là, entre les bras d'un roi Nain, ses mains tremblantes enfouies dans sa longue chevelure noire, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Bilbo lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, une éternité ou deux plus tard.

C'était presque insignifiant devant la violence des sentiments qui rugissaient en lui – il ne _l'aimait_ pas ; c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça. C'était la certitude de vouloir se réveiller chaque matin avec lui, de vouloir s'endormir chaque nuit à ses côtés, de ne vouloir que lui, rien que lui, pour le reste de son existence ; c'était la conviction désespérée que la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens si Thorin ne la partageait pas avec lui, qu'il ferait tout pour lui, qu'il mourrait pour lui.

C'était effrayant, et c'était à la fois incroyablement enivrant.

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais Bilbo ne s'en inquiéta pas ; en cet instant, dans ses yeux bleus, il parvenait à lire ses pensées avec autant de clarté que si elles étaient inscrites sur un livre. Thorin ne disait rien parce qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il fixait Bilbo, comme transfiguré, et l'indicible émerveillement que Bilbo lisait dans son regard constituait certainement le plus beau spectacle qu'il avait jamais vu. Il sentit un rire naître dans sa gorge, pétillant comme des bulles de joie, et il glissa ses bras autour du cou de Thorin, avant de poser la tête sur son épaule, le nez dans le creux de son cou, inspirant l'odeur de sa peau à pleins poumons, le cœur débordant de bonheur.

\- Oh, bon sang, murmura-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi les contacts physiques sont interdits lors des Quatre Saisons. C'est difficile de s'arrêter une fois que tu as commencé.

Thorin se mit à rire, et Bilbo ajouta :

\- Si je t'avais embrassé ce jour-là, à Rivendell, je ne t'aurais plus jamais laissé partir.

\- Alors je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas fait, murmura Thorin, ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de Bilbo. Trois ans...

\- Je sais... C'était une torture pour moi aussi. Mais ça ira, maintenant. On restera ensemble. On compensera chaque minute de ces trois ans. D'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ce n'était certainement pas Thorin qui allait dire non.

Pas alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa vie avait enfin un sens.

.oOo.

* * *

.

Et voilà mes biquets !

Vu la façon dont ça se termine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore des trucs à dire et je pense faire une troisième partie dessus. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Des bisous pour avoir lu jusqu'ici !


End file.
